Questionable Sanity
by bluecokeandwaffles
Summary: Percy murders demigods in cold blood at the end of the second titan war and is banished to Tartarus for eternity. With the Prophecy of Seven coming to pass, he is released to fight in the new war. Romans and Greeks collide and everyone has one question on their minds: which side is Percy really fighting for?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! So this is my first attempt at fanfiction so _please_ let me know what you think. I welcome all reviews. Basically, I started this off with Percy getting banished to Tartarus but I'm not entirely sure what I want to happen, I tend to plan as I go. I want to try to make the characters as realistic as possible but, of course, it won't be exact because they aren't my characters. I also don't know who I want paired up together so I left it pretty wide open. If you have any preference just let me know in a review and whichever pairings get asked for the most will be put in the story. I'm going to try to make this more of an originalish tartarus story but well, there are so many out there that I apologize if it sounds like anyone else's. Like I said I'm going to try and make this one different but it's not like I've read all the stories out there where Percy gets banished. Please let me know what you think! P.S. I don't know if I'll keep the title. I probably won't but it's all I can come up with right now so bear with me.  
**

**I'll try to update at least once a week but It might be more in the next week or maybe not. It all depends on how much I procrastinate my term papers.**

**I don't own any of these characters or places. Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan. Not me. **

-On Olympus after the end of the Second Titan War-

Percy knelt on the floor of the throne room, head bowed with tears streaming down his cheeks but he was unable to wipe them away due to the celestial bronze chains binding his arms. He didn't speak as gods argued loudly over their next course of action.

"He must be punished!" Hera's voice broke through all others. The room went quiet.

Poseidon glared at his sister, "We don't have enough evidence to decree a punishment!"

"What more evidence is needed?" Athena asked incredulously, "He killed twenty demigods in cold blood. You saw him standing over the bodies, his sword covered in their blood, just like we did." There were a few murmurs of agreement but most of the Olympians were unsure of which side to take. Percy had done a lot for them over the years.

"Yes! We all saw the same thing, but we didn't see what happened before!" Artemis suddenly joined Percy's side which surprised a number of people yet the subject of the debate didn't even glance up. He seemed to be in his own world, not even caring that the gods were deciding his fate at this very moment.

"We know they had surrendered!" Ares jumped in, "Not even _I_ would kill in such a dishonorable way!"

Zeus had quietly been listening to all the arguments around him. He knew what he wanted but, although he would never admit it, this war had shown him that he needed to take a step back. He may be king of the gods but that did not make it a dictatorship. They had almost lost the war due to the amount of peaceful titans and minor gods that joined the other side.

"I say we banish him to Tartarus," Hera's words were calm and precise, everyone looked at her in shock.

"We will not be sending my son to Tartarus!" Poseidon bellowed, slamming his trident into the ground causing all of Olympus to tremble under his rage.

Athena glared at her rival for losing his temper, "We would punish any other demigod for murdering so many in cold blood by sending them to Tartarus. Why should Percy be any different?" Her voice was cold as she spoke with logic against the sea god's pure emotions.

"He saved all of Olympus, that's why!" Artemis snapped at her half-sister, her silver eyes glowing dangerously.

"One good deed does not pardon all bad deeds," Hera said simply. The gods were torn, they knew that Athena and Hera were right, but many of them simply liked Percy a lot. It was hard to imagine the kind kid going on a murder spree but it had happened. He had lost it. Not that anyone could truly blame him. He was a sixteen year old kid who had the weight of the world thrust on his shoulders metaphorically and literally. It had just been too much for his mind to handle.

"We will put it to a vote," Zeus' voice boomed across the throne room for the first time on the subject. "All against Perseus Jackson being banished to Tartarus?"

The room was quiet as Poseidon and Artemis were the first to put their hands in the air. Hermes and Apollo soon followed. They looked around at the others but the rest remained still.

"All in favor?" Zeus asked while he raised his own hand. Hera, Athena, Ares and Dionysus raised their hands. Demeter, Hephaestus and Aphrodite had stayed out of the vote leaving the result 4-5 in favor of banishment. The room was dead quiet until someone started yelling

"You can't do this! He did nothing wrong!" Thalia yelled at the gods and, more specifically, her father. He ignored her and looked down at the demigod who had remained silent through everything.

"Any last words Perseus?" His voice rumbled and all beings present in the room looked at the hunched figure that had once been their greatest hero.

Percy slowly raised his head and his eyes met Zeus' who was shocked by the complete lack of emotion. The dull green eyes did not blink as the tears continued to roll down his face, "I killed those demigods in order to save everyone. I would do it over again without any regrets," Percy's voice carried easily across the silent room. Zeus shook his head while Hera looked at him in pure disgust for killing members of her family.

"I, Zeus king of the gods, hereby banish Perseus Jackson to be tortured for all of eternity in Tartarus," His voice thundered across the room as he raised the master bolt and shot it towards the disgraced demigod at his feet. There was a deafening bang as it struck true and a scream of pure pain before the smoke cleared, leaving behind merely a charred floor.

Poseidon sat in his chair sobbing as Artemis, Apollo and Hermes stared at the floor in a quiet stupor.

Thalia fell to her knees as tears dripped from her eyes. Nico bent down and joined her, wrapping an arm over her shoulder and pulling her close. She turning into his chest and began to cry harder.

Annabeth stared in shock at the charred spot on the floor. She didn't know what to feel, there were so many emotions raging within her. Anger. Greif. Guilt. Not knowing how to react she just stood there motionless.

Zeus called forth the heroes of the second titan war and rewarded each of them accordingly but no one said what they were thinking. No one even knew what to believe. Had Percy Jackson lost his mind? Or had he been trying to save everyone?

-Tartarus-

Percy woke up feeling a strain at his shoulders. He was confused until he realized that his wrists were bound in chains, leaving him hanging from the middle of the ceiling in a cave. It was dark but not pitch black and it didn't have the chill that caves normally had. It was hot and stuffy like being in Florida in the middle of July. The air was thick and stung as it went in and out of Percy's nose. There was a door directly across from him that looked to be made of Iron. IT didn't have a window or a doorknob. It just stood there, reminding Percy that he could never escape. Banished for eternity. Gods that's a long time, Percy thought distractedly. He hung there for what felt like hours before the door scraped open, making the hairs on the back on his neck rise.

A man walked in- a man with eyes that Percy knew very well, in fact, he would never forget them for the rest of his life. They were golden and ageless and was the only defining feature of the whole body. The rest was merely dull golden dust floating around in the form of a man.

"I thought I killed you," Percy tried to speak with ease but there was a tremble of fear that could not be masked.

Kronos laughed, "My body is destroyed and I am too weak to take over another body but that does not mean you destroyed my spirit- or that I am too weak to torture you," his voice was the cold, scraping voice that haunted Percy's nightmares.

"Sounds like you're a sore loser," Percy nonchalantly said as his eyes searched the room for a weapon or water or anything. He had to get out of there.

The dust that made up his face parted into a cruel grin, sending shivers down Percy's spine. "Looking for a way out?" Percy didn't reply, making Kronos chuckle as he pulled a golden knife out of his dust body, "Oh no. You are never escaping me Perseus Jackson. Didn't you hear your dear uncle?" Kronos he touched the tip of the knife to Percy's shirt and pushed in making Percy gasp in pain, but he refused to scream. Slowly, he pulled the knife through Percy skin and down his chest, leaving a bloody cut from just under his collarbone to his belly button. Kronos smiled cruelly as he leaned forward and whispered in Percy's ear, "You're mine for eternity."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.**

-Athena's palace on Olympus-

Athena was slumped in her chair with her eyes staring blankly across the room at an overflowing bookshelf. Minutes ago she had been the reason why Percy Jackson was sent to Tartarus. Annabeth will never forgive me, Athena thought, _I_ will never forgive myself. She knew as well as everyone else that he didn't deserve to go to Tartarus. Scratch that. She knew better than anyone else that he did not belong in that pit.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and another goddess stood in the room. She eyed Athena quietly before going to sit in the chair next to her. They sat in silence for a long time, both of them ruminating on what exactly they had done to the hero who had saved all of Olympus earlier that day.

"Do you think anyone noticed?" Athena asked quietly, still not looking at her companion.

Hera sighed deeply and rubbed her temples, "No," She spoke as softly as Athena did. It was like they didn't want anyone to hear them even though they knew they were alone in the palace. "Everyone probably thinks we are bitches, but I don't think they noticed anything."

Athena gave a sharp, humorless laugh, "They already think we're bitches." The room grew silent again. Both of them would do anything to protect their family and if the wisest course of action made them look evil, well, they could handle that. Or at least Athena used to be able to. "I can't stop feeling guilty," she admitted to her stepmother.

Without looking, the queen of the gods leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, "I feel guilty too but it was necessary. We need all the advantages we can get if we're to survive the next war."

"I know that. It's just that the original plan didn't include Tartarus. Wiping his mind was a good plan. He would've been fine, he would still fight for us after that. But now? We'll be lucky if he doesn't join the other side," Athena's voice grew as she spoke. She had thought they had a good plan. A great plan, actually. In order to bring the Greek and Roman camps together Hera was going to wipe the memories of the two leaders and switch them. Athena knew the demigods would be upset over it, but with the confusion and the impending war she was sure that they would get over it and fight for the gods.

Sending Percy to Tartarus hadn't been a part of the plan. Demigods attacking right after the defeat of Kronos definitely was not part of the plan. They had thought they had more time. At least a couple of years- they needed a few years if not a decade to get ready. Gaia, the primordial of earth was awakening in order to rule the world once more. Athena and Hera both knew that the gods didn't stand a chance against her alone. Hades, they would barely stand a chance against her with all the demigods, minor gods, and some titans on their side. This was not a war they had ever expected.

"He'll fight for us," Hera interrupted her thoughts. Athena glanced at the elder goddess and raised her eyebrow to show her doubts. Sighing, Hera spoke slowly, trying to convince not only Athena but also herself that her words were true. "His fatal flaw is loyalty. Percy will feel a need to protect his family and friends and he will fight once again when he is needed."

Athena shook her head, "Will he still be loyal to us after being tortured? I wouldn't be."

A smile touched the edges of Hera's mouth, "No, your pride would force you to join the enemy," The smile vanished, "Percy will still be loyal to everyone who was on his side and the demigods who remain his friends. Not to mention his family in the mortal world would be in danger if Gaia wins this war. He won't let the Olympians lose their thrones, especially not after being tortured."

Athena nodded, understanding the logic Hera was working off of, "He won't let anyone else feel the pain he did. He will try to protect everyone, just like he always does."

The two goddesses sat in quiet once more as they thought about what the future held for them. It was looking mighty bleak to say the least.

"How long do you think we have?" Hera asked, finally breaking the silence.

Athena shrugged, "She will probably send monsters to kill off as many of our allies and children as they can first. After that she will have to raise the giants. That should take a couple of years like we were originally planning for. However, I'm still worried about those demigods that Percy killed," she paused, "and about how long we'll be leaving Percy to be torture for."

"The reason behind the demigod's attack will be revealed in time. Percy was the only one who knew anything and he wouldn't say a word about it. As for how long we leave him in Tartarus… he will need to stay for as long as possible."

"That's what I was afraid of," Athena felt her shoulders slump. Percy had to stay hidden and separated from them so that Gaia will think he is no longer on the god's side. The more the primordial goddess underestimates the god's the better chance the war will turn out in their favor. Percy is going to be their secret weapon. Hopefully Tartarus makes him stronger. The world rests upon the young demigod's shoulders once more. "The fates are cruel," Athena whispered so quietly Hera barely heard it. The older goddess didn't reply but merely nodded and flashed out of the palace.

There was nothing more they could do right now. The plan had started, the trap was set, and the world was on the precipice of war once again.

-Camp Half-blood-

Hestia sat at the campfire, poking the flames every now and then but mostly she was lost in thought. In her lap was Pandora's Pithos which Percy had given her during the battle. She had been so proud of her nephew when he had trusted her with Hope. It was because of these actions that the events from after the battle were burned into her memory and wouldn't leave her alone. It was all so wrong.

Perseus Jackson did not belong in Tartarus. Oh how Hestia wanted to smack her sister upside the head when she had suggested that punishment. A tear leaked out of the goddess' eye as she thought of the hero who had been carelessly thrown aside. She had been the last Olympian, she hadn't left. As a peaceful goddess, Hestia never intended to truly fight against Kronos but that didn't mean that she hadn't helped Percy along before and during the fight with her father.

She had watched proudly as the demigod took her advice about yielding and gave the traitor and later hero, Luke Castellan, Annabeth's knife.

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

How long had everyone thought that Percy was the hero destined to die? The boy had suffered four years knowing that he was the deciding factor of the second titan war. Hestia couldn't imagine bearing that fate as a mere mortal boy.

And she had thought that everything was over when Kronos' screams pierced the air. She hadn't paid much attention to what happened next, she had just been happy the war was over. The killing could finally stop. She had never been more wrong.

New screams of pain infiltrated her ears as she watched in horror as Percy merciless murdered 20 demigods who had entered through the main doors. He never hesitated as he slashed through the bodies, shredding skin and splattering blood. None of them stood a chance. When the last one fell, Percy stood still staring at the gore that littered the floor, his back to the thrones. He didn't move. He didn't speak. He only stood there with a white knuckle grip on Riptide.

Seconds later the other gods flashed in. They were happily celebrating the defeat of both Typhon and Kronos when they caught sight of the massacre. Nobody moved for what felt like hours before Zeus yelled for Percy to be in chains and called a meeting to decide on the young boy's fate. It all happened so fast and nothing had been explained. One question haunted Hestia's lips; all she wanted was to ask the demigod _why_?

**A/N: So this was a bit of a filler chapter because I'm still trying to decide on what I want to happen to Percy when he comes out and who I want him to be romantically involved with. Do I want him to visit Camp Jupiter? Camp Half-blood? The Hunters? The Underworld? Gods why are there so many choices? **

**Good news I finished a term paper today so two more to go and then I'll be freeeeee to write whenever and think more on this story.**

**I also wanted to say a HUGE thanks to AlexUdinov, PixelUp, Hans50, and bambino01 for reviewing. Those were the first reviews I've ever gotten and I wanted to scream from happiness when I read them. Thank you so so so so much. They really helped boost my confidence. Seriously, thank you.**

**Please let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: still don't own Percy Jackson. Do I even have to keep saying this?**

-Colorado, 4 years later-

The man sat in the back corner of a Starbucks, casually sipping his coffee. He looked completely at ease until you saw his eyes. They darted around, looking at every person and noting all the exits.

Many eyes lingered on him, he stood out from a crowd no matter how hard he tried not to. The man was tall and muscles could be recognized under the slightly tight black long sleeve shirt that complemented his pitch black hair. With the right eye slightly duller than the left, his sea green eyes held a rare, pain filled depth as if his soul had been ripped apart by the horrors of his past. He was handsome, to say the least, even with a scar going from his forehead, through his right eye and half way down the cheek. It was intimidating.

In the middle of the coffee shop was a glass fireplace, flames licking its smoke, the heat battling the cold air that entered every time someone opened the front door. The man's eyes landed on a small girl sitting and warming her hands. She wore a brown dress that matched her hair. His eyes never wavered from this child even as she turned her warm red eyes onto him. A smile graced her lips before she walked to his booth.

"Perseus Jackson," her voice was gentle and made Percy think of his home and mother, memories, and people he had been avoiding since his return.

The demigod bowed his head with the smallest hint of a smile, "Lady Hestia."

Upon hearing her name tears began running down her face, "How did you escape?" She whispered. She was so happy to see him again, over the last four years her worry for him had been eating her alive. Gaea had been rising, Camp Half-Blood was more solemn, the gods were arguing more than ever and the only one who could provide the hope they need had been locked in the depths of Tartarus until now.

The only reason Hestia even knew Percy was in Colorado was because he had burned a portion of his food, dedicating it to her alone, just last night. She didn't know why he had contacted her and she truly didn't care.

Scowling at her question, Percy's eyes hardened as his mind plunged into the memory.

_Percy was laying in the corner of his prison cell, curled into a fetal position. It was the same room he had woken up in for the first time all those years ago. He had been so innocent then. He hadn't known true fear, he hadn't felt the pain of death nor the pain of betrayal. That's what had happened. He had saved the gods and _this_ was the reward he received. Percy knew that not all the gods had voted for his banishment, but it didn't matter because they hadn't saved him. Zeus finally got his wish: he killed the spawn of his brother. _

_Normally, Percy wasn't one to hold grudges too long. However, being sentenced to torture for eternity tended to change a person. Day after day he had felt blades slice his skin, spears thrust into his organs, burns charring his skin, bones breaking from falling off cliffs, whips slashing his back to ribbons, and even water filling the lungs, making him drown. Living each day in pain is what his life had become and he was not a happy camper. His anger grew steadily as the years passed until all he wanted to do was punish the gods. He didn't deserve this. _

_Percy didn't want to admit it, but his eternal punishment was preparing him for revenge. Kronos, when bored of normal torture, would have Percy fight in gladiator style games. Always fighting till death against any monster that Kronos thought would bring the most entertainment. Either Kronos didn't notice or he didn't care but these fights allowed Percy to stay strong and improve his fighting. Always keeping the dream of revenge in mind, he used these fights as training. He had to get better, more powerful, he had to become unstoppable. It was imperative for the gods condemning innocent people with horrible punishments to learn just how wrong that was. This behavior could not go on any longer and Percy would do anything to make sure this blatant misuse of power ended. All he needed to do was find a way to escape._

_Like most nights, Percy had been laying painfully in the corner of his cell. The wounds from the day stung but he could ignore it after so many years of worse injuries. His thoughts were on his escape. He didn't know how many years it would take to succeed, but he was determined. Hate fueled him as he stayed awake, staring at the steel door that stood in the way of his freedom. _

_A sudden bright flash temporarily blinded Percy. Blinking rapidly a figure came into view. A growl rumbled within his throat as his eyes glared daggers at the goddess. "Here to gloat? Or maybe you thought of something worse that you can do to me? Want me to become a chew toy for a Drakon? Oh wait, that's already happened," his voice was cold and hoarse from lack of water. _

_Hera flinched at his words and felt her heart break when she looked at the once great hero curled in a corner of Tartarus. "I didn't come to gloat," she said softly, grief laced with her words. Percy didn't care. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm here to help you escape."_

_Percy didn't move for a moment, his eyes stared emotionlessly at the queen of gods, his mind trying to process the information. With a wince, he sat up so that he was leaning against the wall. His gaze never faltered from Hera's guilty eyes. "Why the fuck would you release me?"_

_She hesitated, shocked at the anger that rolled off the boy in great waves. "We need you. A ne-"_

_A loud, humorless bark of a laugh interrupted her. Percy would've thrown his head back if he had not been against the wall. "You're shitting me, right? You seriously think that after sentencing me to torture for eternity that I would help the gods?" He laughed that merciless laugh once more, "Hades, after that you should be happy that I'm not helping Gaea!"_

_Hera's eyes sharpened, "How do you know about Gaea?"_

_Percy raised his hands, gesturing to the room she stood in, "I'm in Tartarus Hera. Gaea waking up is the highlight of the millennia down here."_

_Of course. Hera felt stupid for not thinking of that before. She looked at this boy carefully and realized that he wasn't a boy anymore. Four years had passed and they had not ignored the demigod. Percy was not the naïve young boy that he had been when she first met him. Tartarus had made him stronger just like she and Athena had hoped. _

_She eyed the man carefully, "You don't have a choice- you have to help." _

_The words had barely left her mouth when Percy jumped up with a speed the goddess could barely follow. Just as quickly, Percy had pushed her back and pinned her to the wall behind her. His forearm pressed harshly against her neck, making it hard to breathe as he leaned in close enough for her to physically feel his rage. For the first time Hera felt fear from a mortal as she was bombarded with the ferocity of his anger. His eyes burned in fury as he snarled, "You have no control over me anymore. I don't _have_ to help you, I don't have to help anyone. I gave up my life for four years to save the gods and I ended up here without so much as a thank you or an apology from you. Gaea is rising and, you know what? I'm thinking of staying neutral. Watching her slowly kill each and every one of you Olympians would bring the greatest pleasure to me."_

_Hera couldn't breathe, his arm would allow no air to enter her lungs. The sharp edges of the rock wall behind her dug into her skin and her mind was racing in terror at the thought of their secret weapon no longer being theirs. _

"_I'm not your pawn anymore," Percy spat as he pushed against her neck harder with a sadistic grin marring his face before he took a step back and walked calmly to his corner like nothing had happened. _

_Oh no. This was not going as planned at all. Why did every plan that involved Percy Jackson never work? Hera coughed as she rubbed her neck and sucked in air. She anxiously peered at the demigod. He was like a bomb ready to explode at any time, a bomb that hated the gods. The situation couldn't get much worse. She began to wonder if she should still let him out. What if he didn't remain neutral and actually joined Gaea's forces?_

"_But your fatal flaw," Hera grasped at the only reason she had thought this plan would work. His loyalty was supposed to bind him to them. He was supposed to _want_ to fight for them._

_Percy raised an eyebrow, "Personal Loyalty?" She nodded. "I don't think you understand Hera, I don't care anymore about you gods. You made sure of that."_

_Hera could feel desperation rising within her as panic began to show in her eyes. Percy had changed and not for the better. She glanced at the door and even though she feared Percy joining Gaea, she waived her hand and caused it to open. At the very least, she owed him his freedom. Without another word and only a single glance at the scarred, angry demigod, she flashed out of Tartaurs. _

_Percy was surprised that she had opened the door for him. He glanced down and saw a bronze pen was gripped in his hand. He didn't pray any thanks to the goddess. She owed him this and so much more. With a look of madness in his eyes, he uncapped Riptide and walked out the door._

"Hera let me out," was the simple explanation Percy told Hestia. He had been silent a few minutes as the memory had dominated his thoughts but Hestia was patient. She felt pity towards the hero and knew he was not all fine. He may never be again.

His reply shocked her. "_Hera_?" Her sister was the one who had proposed Tartarus in the first place? What was her aim with all of this? Hestia's mind whirled with possibilities.

Percy shrugged, "She said I was needed for the war."

The warm red eyes suddenly blazed in outrage, "She dared trying to force you into fighting for the gods?" Hestia screeched, earning a few curious glances from other patrons of the shop.

He couldn't help but smile ever so slightly at the goddess' anger. Hestia had always been Percy's favorite goddess. "I told her I would remain neutral in the upcoming war."

Hestia calmed down somewhat before tilting her head to the side in confusion, "I'm elated that you contacted me, but why? If you're neutral there is no reason to talk to me."

A sigh came from his lips as Percy pushed back his hair, causing the sleeve of his arm to slide down. Hestia caught a quick glimpse of scars before his hand came down again. He didn't answer her right away. He seemed to be thinking about how to phrase what he was saying. Hestia was hit again with how much he had changed since she last saw him. He had always spoken recklessly to the gods and never thought before he spoke or acted. Percy had been a boy of impulse, always following the instincts of his heart. He wasn't that boy anymore. His heart had been betrayed, his body broken and his trust lost.

"You're the goddess of the hearth, home, and family. Percy finally started slowly, "You're always nice and know the right thing to say. Like when you told me about yielding and how you never complain about people not noticing you at camp." He was starting to ramble which made Hestia smile. "And, well, I've been gone so long… I'm afraid to go back," he whispered the last part. "To tell the truth, I couldn't care less if the Olympians suffered in this war, I want to kill a few of them personally. They deserve it. But a few of them are also my family and Camp Half-Blood is my home. A large part of me wants to sit this one out but I also want to save them. And I contacted you because I don't know what to do. I don't know what everyone will think of me now. What will Poseidon think? What will my mother think? I'm not the kid she raised anymore."

Percy poured his fears out quickly to the goddess as she realized what he had known for a long time: Perseus Jackson didn't belong in this world anymore. He was lost.

**A/N: So I might be slightly procrastinating actual school work and I might also be slightly procrastinating Percy jumping back into things with the gods and campers and whatnot but I figured I could write this up tonight anyways as I keep working out what to do. I swear one day I'll figure it out.**

**I know I've been updating a lot all at once but there probably won't be another one till Monday or Tuesday unless I miraculously buckle down and get my stuff done. Don't give your hopes up. **

**Thanks again for the reviews! You guys are the best! **


	4. Chapter 4

**MY TERM PAPERS ARE DONE! **

-New York-

A Greyhound bus pulled into the busy station after the long drive across the country. People started to get off the bus in a single file line, all of them stretching and with a look of exhaustion upon their face. The last person to get off was Percy Jackson.

Just like at the coffee shop, people's eyes trailed across his face and body. He was wearing the same jeans and black long sleeve shirt but he also had a black jacket thrown on to try to keep the winter chill of New York at bay. Once off the bus, he looked around, making sure he was where he had planned to get off before he strolled down the street.

His old home wasn't close, and he was nervous about showing his face again so he walked slowly even as the sky began to spit snow. The sun should be rising about now but the snow clouds blocked the view of the sky, making it hard to tell the time. Percy's mind drifted to thoughts of his mother. He wondered what they had told her. Did she know about the people he had killed? What did she think about him?

Percy closed his eyes and shut off the negative thoughts. He was getting good at that. Memories of torture? Locked away. Mother? Buried deep. Camp Half-blood? Half-forgotten. Annabeth? Avoided at all cost.

A part of him never wanted to come back to this city. The only reason he _was_ here was because of Hestia and her words of wisdom. Percy knew that she was right, that he needed to be around people that he cared about and who cared about him if he was to ever be semi back to normal again. But, should he even try to be normal? He was a demigod who had been sent to Tartarus and tortured for four years. As much as he hated that time, he didn't want to forget it. He definitely didn't want to forget the lessons he learned there. So what if he's slightly screwed in the head? Everyone is in one way or another.

With a sigh, Percy stopped walking and looked at the apartment building in front of him. It was the one his mother lives in. His hands shook a bit as he pushed the door open, closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath. The elevator ride felt like a new form of torture as he made his way to the correct floor. His feet, heavier with each step, led him to the door that had the little name plate to the side labeling the door as "Blofis".

Percy steeled himself as he took one last deep breath and knocked. It was quiet for a second before he heard a man call out that he "got it" and footsteps grew closer to the door. It opened to reveal Paul Blofis, the English teacher that had become Percy's stepdad.

Paul was confused at first when he looked at the young man standing at the door of his apartment. It took a whole three seconds for realization to dawn on him. "Percy?" he whispered in shock as the lost hero gave a small, nervous smile.

"Hey Paul. Long time no see," His voice was deeper than Paul remembered- everything about Percy was different.

He turned back into the apartment and in a high, almost squeaking voice, Paul called "Sally!"

There were footsteps as a woman came to the door, "Paul, who is-" she froze as her eyes fell upon her son standing there, waiting to be invited in. And that's exactly what she did after she ran and gave him the biggest hug she could. He stiffened slightly before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She felt his chest shake, his breathing hitched as he held back the tears that threatened his eyes.

Sally pulled back but kept her hands on his shoulders, her eyes went over every inch of him that she could see. There was a horrible scar going through his right eyes. Those poor eyes. They were nothing like the ones that belong to the little boy's in her memories. He was taller, a little over six feet now and well built without being overly muscled. He was quite handsome, just like his father. Percy stood straight and would appear confident at first glance, yet upon closer investigation, Sally could see the feet ready to slide into a fighting stance, the hand on the pocket with Riptide in it, and his eyes shifting around the room behind her.

Her eyes welled up with tears. Her baby boy was home. She pulled him in and to the couch. "Do you want anything to drink? Eat?" Paul asked as he stood before the kitchen.

"Coffee please," Percy was held in his moms arms, she never wanted to let go again.

They waited in silence while Paul made coffee and brought a mug back into the living room for his stepson before settling down himself across from his wife and stepson.

"When did you get out?" Sally whispered, unable to stand the silence any longer.

Percy looked away from her, "A couple of months ago."

Sally's eyes hardened, "Perseus Jackson, you've been out of Tartarus for a couple of months and only now let me know you're alive?" She tried to sound angry but it wasn't convincing, she was just so happy that he had come home at all.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that," Percy rubbed the back of his head, making his hair messier than it already was.

Paul leaned forward in his chair, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get out?" Sally stared intently at her son, she was also anxious to learn about the escape.

Percy suddenly closed himself off even more than he had looked before. His voice was devoid of emotions as his eyes strayed to the window and lost focus. "Hera let me out. I'm needed in a new war."

The room was stiller than a grave. "She wants you for another war?" Sally's voice was calm and deadly.

Percy shrugged, "I haven't decided what I'm going to do."

Sally and Paul looked at the young man, shocked, "What?" Paul managed.

Percy looked up at their confused faces and didn't understand, "What, what?"

"What do you mean you don't know what you're going to do?" Sally asked before pulling him closer to her and softly saying, "Honey, we understand why you wouldn't want to fight for the gods, but wouldn't you fight for humanity's sake?"

Percy stood up quickly, yanking himself from under his mom's arm, "No. You don't understand. You can't understand! Don't judge my actions, I have every right to kill the gods myself!" His body stiffened as he refrained from speaking of his experiences. He had promised himself that he wouldn't put that burden on her mind. His mother didn't deserve to feel even a hint of the pain he had endured.

Sally was about to say something when the distinct sound of a crying baby came from Percy's old room. Everyone froze for a second before Sally left the living room to calm her child.

Blinking in surprise, Percy turned to Paul who had a strange mix of emotions on his face that started with awkward and ended with pride. "We had a baby, Percy," He finally said.

"Her name is Nausicaa, like the princess in _The Odyssey_" Sally whispered as she shushed and rocked the baby girl while walking back to the couch. Percy was speechless as he looked down at the beautiful baby girl with bright, happy blue eyes. They weren't the electric blue of children of Zeus, but the warm blue of his mother's. Short, thin strands of brown hair were atop her head and she automatically smiled when her eyes found Percy's.

"She's beautiful," Percy whispered in awe. He had a little sister. Sally and Paul looked at each other proudly as the baby slowly fell back asleep.

Once the baby was back in her crib, Percy wished his parents goodbye. "You're leaving?" Paul asked at the same time his mom asked, "What about Christmas?"

Percy shrugged and gave his famous crooked grin, "I'll come back and visit, I always do don't I?" And then he left.

In reality, he didn't want to stay in that happy household. They were a family now, one with a happy little baby girl. He didn't belong there. A part of him wished he had the guts to stay but he didn't. He had been hurt too much and now wanted to avoid pain as much as possible.

He left the apartment and walked to the edge of the street. The snow had started to stick to the sidewalks while he'd been visiting his family. He watched puffs of air leave his mouth and people quickly walking past him, hurrying to their warm work places. He hailed a taxi, getting in as fast as possible, it was a relief to feel the heater blow warm air onto his face. "Where to?" the cabbie asked.

"Farm Road 3.141" Percy leaned back and closed his eyes, getting ready for the long drive.

The cabbie looked in the mirror and took in the young man carefully. He had been sent to that road before by kids and young adults, never from a man. "That'll cost extra."

Percy merely held up a wad of cash as incentive for the car to start going. There was a lot of traffic due to the winter storm causing the drive to take longer than usual. The whole way Percy sat in the back of the cab thinking. He _hated_ thinking.

Four years. What will his friends say? A snort left his nose, as he thought of them trying to kill him. It was a plausible idea, after all the last time any of them saw him he was chained up and pleading guilty to murder. And then there was Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth His whole body tightened up with anticipation in seeing her again. His best friend, the love of his life, his wise girl.

The cab stopped in the middle of nowhere, Percy paid the guy and hopped out. He popped the collar of his jacket and pulled it against his neck in an attempt to keep warm. Looking up at Half-Blood Hill Percy felt like he was going to Tartarus again.

Percy walked up the hill and saw Peleus curled around Thalia's tree where the Golden Fleece shined with supernatural beauty. "Hey boy," Percy petted the dragon's head, "You've gotten big!" the dragon snorted smoke happily as he nudged his head into Percy's hand, bringing a smile to the man's face. With one more scratch, he left the dragon and headed down the hill.

Luckily, the camp borders kept out the snow and the winter chill, making the camp feel like spring. His eyes gazed over the twelve cabins below in their usual "U" Shape. He had gotten in from the bus ride early and hadn't spent long with his mom so it was still morning which meant not too many people were awake yet. In fact, it was still before 9 and he could smell breakfast at the pavilion. His stomach growled slightly at the idea of bacon.

Percy was making his way to the big house when he heard a huge burst of cheering coming from the… Aphrodite Cabin? In shock, he watched as campers poured out of the cabin with a girl on their shoulders. He didn't recognize her. She looked Native American with dark skin and dark hair that's cut short and choppy with braids framing her face in a way that would've looked horrible on anybody else. Percy found it amusing to watch them carry her all the way to the dining pavilion when she was still in her pajamas. It was very unAphrodite like.

Before he could even make it to the porch, Percy chickened out. Maybe it was seeing the girl and the overall happiness of the camp, but he couldn't get himself to wreck it quite yet. And that's exactly what a Tartarus escapee would do. Instead he walked into the woods and decided to just relax.

He had been doing that a lot in the last couple of months- enjoying solitude. To make money he would take random jobs here and there as he made his way across the country from California to New York on his own time. He didn't have to rush to make some solstice to keep the gods from losing their temper. He didn't need to hurry in order to save any lives. He didn't even have to go looking for monsters and instead just fought any that came along. Percy had enjoyed the peaceful lifestyle.

Hestia had helped by giving him new clothes and some more cash to make sure his trip to New York was faster than his trip to Colorado. She wanted him to get here sooner rather than later and although she would never ask for his help like Hera did, Percy knew she wanted him here for reasons that involved the war with Gaea. Hestia hoped that Percy would change his mind and fight to help them.

Percy walked around the forest for a long time, and was lying in a clearing, watching the clouds when he heard people talking. It was a group of campers and Chiron heading deep into the forest. In curiosity, Percy followed at a distance, making sure that no one would see him or sense him.

He watched as a scrawny, Hispanic boy reach a limestone cliff, caught on fire and then blasted said fire against the wall. The boy's hands had literally caught on fire. That can't be healthy, Percy thought in shock. He heard someone call the kid a fire user so at least he wasn't a monster of some kind. Percy was still confused about why he had picked that cliff to throw fire at when a massive stone door suddenly opened in the cliff face.

Percy's eyes trailed over to the old centaur who was the only one who didn't look completely shocked, but he definitely didn't look happy about the discovery. His eyes drifted back to the fire user who looked jumpier than an ADHD kid drinking a Redbull.

"Welcome to Bunker 9, C'mon in," Percy heard the kid announce. He wanted to follow the group into the bunker but he restrained himself. This is what he got for being a coward and not confronting the campers earlier. Annabeth's Yankee's hat would be so convenient right now. He sighed and resigned himself to sitting on a fallen log and waiting for everyone to come out. It was boring, so very, very boring.

It took a long time for them to come out again and everyone was talking excitedly. There was probably something awesome in the bunker, Percy thought bitterly. That was when he heard someone mention a war meeting. What a better place to start a camp war than in a war meeting?

Percy followed the group back out the forest. The campers went back to their cabins or activities and Chiron went to the big house. Settling in a tree, Percy waited for the camp counselors to trickle in for the meeting. He took in his old friends, Clarisse, Katie, Travis, Will, Malcom, and Pollux. He hadn't seen them in so long and yet they still acted the same. The last people to walk in were a blond guy and the Cherokee girl from the Aphrodite Cabin he had seen earlier.

This is it, he thought, now or never. Jumping down from the tree, Percy walked into the Big House. He could hear talking coming from the War Room.

He can do this.

He can do this.

He can't do this.

Percy stopped and almost turned around when he heard Clarisse ask "Did you guys learn anything 'bout Anniebeth?"

Annabeth. What happened to Annabeth? Percy's mind whirled as the room tilted under him. Was she in trouble?

Not even remembering his previous hesitance to enter the room, Percy walked forward and gave a light knock on the door, causing every counselor to turn towards him. "Hey," Percy said quietly.

Chairs were knocked back as people stood up in a rush, weapons were drawn and looks of confusion from the new campers were shared. Chiron, looked surprise, but did not move to attack.

"What are you doing out?" Clarisse hissed at him. There had been some children of Ares in the group of demigods he'd killed and he knew she would never forgive him.

Before Percy could open his mouth, the blonde kid answered for him. "Juno sent him to help."

The room went silent as all eyes switched between the blonde and Percy. Percy took in the guy and saw that he was probably around a year younger than himself, kind of looked like a superhero in a way, and had electric blue eyes that were identical to Thalia's.

"Son of Zeus? Or I guess Jupiter, right?" Percy asked as he nodded his head towards blondie.

He nodded, "I'm Juno's champion though." The entire room watched the exchange between the two kids of the Big Three in confusion, unsure about what they were talking about.

Percy raised his eyebrows, "Good luck with that one. If I were you, I'd watch my back. She has a habit of throwing people into Tartarus."

Will snorted, "Jason's fine. He won't start murdering people any time soon."

That comment didn't even deserve acknowledgement in Percy's book, instead he walked towards one of the empty chairs around the ping pong table and plopped down. It was probably for Thalia or Nico.

Chiron coughed, "It's nice to have you back for this war, Percy," he sounded slightly awkward but Percy ignored it and gave a small smile. Chiron's acceptance was met with the campers slowly sitting back down but keeping their weapons at the ready.

"What can I say? I loved the reward I got from the last war so much, I just couldn't help but come back again," Percy's voice sounded happy but his face and eyes were devoid of emotion.

No one really knew what to say and Chiron was put in an awkward spot once more. He turned to blondie-Will called him Jason, the Aphrodite girl, and the fire user from before, "How did the quest go?"

Everyone listened as Jason spoke about their quest to save Hera, which made Percy grimace. Why would anyone save her? No one would miss the goddess. The girl, Piper, and fire user, Leo, added bits and pieces to the story as it went and for the most part, they had done an extremely good job on the quest. Killing giants, standing up against wind gods and a snow goddesses, saving an evil Olympian and returning all before winter solstice. Percy couldn't have done better himself, except for leaving Hera to die of course, but he had a feeling the camp would classify that as a "fail".

Blondie finished the story of the quest and turned to Percy, "Before I came to this meeting, Juno visited me in my cabin. She told me you were coming and that we needed you in the fight against Gaea," there were some protests from around the room but Jason simply held up his hand for silence. "That doesn't mean that any of us are happy about it, or forgive you, or even trust you," he muttered the last part under his breath, "but I think we should trust the goddess and keep you around."

Percy sighed and rubbed the back of his hair. Gods he needed some coffee, some Irish coffee might even be necessary at this point. He wasn't in the mood for agreeing to be a tool for the gods so instead he asked about what worried him the most: "Where's Annabeth?"

The whole room somehow got even more awkward. Chiron was the one to finally speak up, "She went missing around ten days ago. Nobody knows where she went."

Jason shook his head, "Actually, I think I know where she is." All eyes turned to him but Percy's seemed to bore into him. He shifted his weight, trying to feel less uncomfortable under the powerful gaze, "As you guys know, or most of you know, I showed up to camp without any memories and had no idea where I came from," he paused, "but I got them back last night."

Everyone listened intently as he explained the Roman counterpart of the Greek camp and how he had been Praetor there. Many of the campers protested the idea of such a camp existing but Chiron put an end to those doubts. The centaur also noticed that Percy didn't seem surprised at all about the news.

When Malcom asked where the Roman camp was, it was Percy who answered, "California. Near Mount Orthys."

Now even Jason looked confused. "Percy, how do you know these things?" Chiron asked carefully.

The demigod shrugged, "I heard a lot of monsters complaining about both camps in Tartarus." Nobody quite knew how to reply to that so Percy turned to Jason, "What do the Romans have to do with Annabeth?"

"Juno said that she exchanged the leaders of the camp in order to bring the two camps together and exchanges works both way so..." he left his assumptions up for interpretation.

"So Anniebeth is with the Romans?" Clarisse asked skeptically.

Jason nodded, "And she probably doesn't have memories like I did." He hesitated before continuing, "It's going to be tough for her. You guys brought me in and gave me a home without too many questions. Romans don't do that. She will have to prove her worth and fast or they'll kill her on the spot for being Greek."

"She'll be fine." Percy's statement was confident as he met each pair of eyes in the room, daring them to contradict him. No one did. He returned his attention back to Jason, "When are we leaving for Rome?"

Leo coughed, "About six months?" his hands played nervously with scrap metal, building and taking apart a robot. "I have to build the Argo II for us to fly there, since you know, the earth is trying to kill us and all that fun stuff."

Percy leaned back. Six months. He could already tell it would take all his patience not to leave before the ship was built. He turned to Chiron, "Mind if I stick around till it's built? Scout's honor I won't kill anyone."

**A/N: So here's chapter 4 right on time! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys! Now two questions:**

**1. Percabeth?**

**2. Is Percy still a normal demigod or has he gotten some new powers in Tartarus?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Luke gripped Percy's shirt, his skin was on fire and death was near. They both knew that it was his time. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let this… Don't let this happen again." Luke pleaded with the other demigod. His eyes were serious even with all the pain he was in. They both knew that this war was caused by the gods as much as it was caused by Kronos. _

_Percy nodded. "I won't, I promise." The hand on his shirt fell to the floor as the Hero of Olympus died. He had sacrificed his life for the sake of the world. _

_Tears welled up in Annabeth's eyes as the man she considered her brother took his last breath. She turned towards Percy who pulled her into a hug, avoiding her broken arm. He never wanted to let go of her. The feeling of her body pressed to his, he would never forget this. They had been prepared for his death yet he had survived. Percy knew that he would live his life to the fullest, he couldn't let this opportunity go to waste. _

_He pulled Annabeth even closer, "I love you," He whispered into her hair. She pulled back and looked into his sea green eyes in slight shock of his boldness after four years of apparent ignorance towards the opposite sex. "I love you, Annabeth. I love you," He could say those three words all day to her._

_Annabeth's eyes lit up and her face seemed to glow from happiness as she pulled his head down into a deep, passionate kiss. She pulled her lips away and rested her forehead on his. Looking into Percy's eyes she smiled, "I love you too." And in that moment everything was perfect._

_Percy heard the doors of the throne room open and looked over Annabeth's shoulder to see a group of about twenty demigods walk in. He remembered seeing them fighting for the titans. What were they doing here? Without a word, their eyes flashed black as they looked at Percy. _

_Three voices suddenly spoke in his head alone. _

_They gave him two choices._

_With one last, quick kiss to Annabeth, Percy stood up and uncapped Riptide. Athena's warning rang in his mind: to save a friend he would destroy the world. He closed his eyes in acceptance of his future as he rushed forward to slaughter the surrendered demigods._

-New Rome-

"Whatcha thinking about?" Annabeth jumped and spun around to see Hazel.

"Gods you scared me," she muttered before tucking a strand of curly hair behind her ear, "I'm just thinking about things." She had left the Feast of Fortuna and went to sit alone in the coliseum, mulling over the last couple of months. Just a week ago she had practically no memory of her past. Annabeth rubbed the tattoo on her arm. It was of three roman symbols: an owl, SPQR, and a single, lonely stripe. Things really had changed a lot since last week.

"About the guy?" Hazel asked while sitting next to her friend. She had only known the daughter of Minerva for a week but she felt close to her.

Being four years older, Annabeth was like a big sister to Hazel. During their quest she had told the younger demigod about her only surviving memory. It was of a boy. Annabeth couldn't remember his name but she could see him perfectly. He was slightly taller than her and was muscled in a very attractive way. His black hair had a streak of gray in it that matched the one she used to have, and his beautiful sea green eyes looked at her in a way that sent shivers down her spine even when it was only a memory. He had a crooked grin that made her heart flutter while he held his hand out to her, waiting for her to grab it. That hand use to mock Annabeth, she wanted to go to him so badly, to remember this strange boy, and yet she never was able to take his hand. It was always just out of reach, always making her want to cry.

Annabeth sighed and nodded, "him and Camp Half-Blood."

Earlier that day they had completed their quest. On the way home from Alaska she had remembered everything and to say she wanted to murder the queen of gods was an understatement. Hera had taken eight months of her life away- as if Annabeth hadn't already lost enough to that bitch.

Knowing she had to share her memory, Annabeth told Reyna and the others about the Greek camp. The Romans hadn't taken the information well at all. They had only just now began to trust her and they definitely weren't ready to welcome a whole camp full of other Greek demigods.

"I wonder if Jason's there, that could cause some problems if he is…" Hazel knew Annabeth couldn't possibly know where Jason was, but she still had hope that their old Praetor was alive out there.

Looking over, Annabeth saw a worried expression pull at Hazel's face. "How's Frank doing anyways?"

A deep sigh escaped Hazel's lips as her shoulders slumped slightly, "He's doing good, already busy with work. Being Praetor is a hard job," Her voice trailed off as she thought of the last time she had seen him. It was just after she confronted Thanatos and learned that Pluto had pardoned her, allowing her to continue living. She'd been so happy she kissed Frank. Kissed him. On the mouth. Her entire face turned a dark shade of red at the thought. Oh my gods, she thought, how will I ever face him again?

As if on cue, Frank appeared and began walking up the stairs to join his two friends. His face turned an even brighter red than Hazel's when he saw her. He awkwardly sat down next to the daughter of Pluto, "Hey."

Annabeth smiled, "Hey Mr. Big Shot. What's it like going from Probatio to Praetor in a week?" She teased him. After taking on Alycyoneus this morning and battling Polybotes this afternoon they were closer than any family Annabeth ever had.

Frank gave a small smile, "I've never been so busy in my life," He paused and looked thoughtful, "The nice part is that everyone who used to make fun of me has been doing some major ass kissing."

"Language!" Hazel scolded the burly Asian boy she loved. Annabeth laughed, she understood where Frank was coming from. She wanted to kill the campers who made fun of her because she was the daughter of Minerva. They always asked her what craft she was working on and automatically assumed she would retreat in battle. They didn't understand that Athena was _so_ much better than her Roman counterpart.

He gave Hazel an apologetic grin, "Anyways I'm just happy we made it back in time."

The two girls nodded in agreement. It had been a close call. Five days earlier they had been sent on a quest to free Thanatos who was imprisoned in Alaska. It ended up being harder than it sounded, which was saying something. Annabeth knew she probably wouldn't have survived had she not been sent to the Wolf House a couple months earlier.

The Wolf House. She had woken up there dazed, confused, and lacking memories. Annabeth felt so stupid remembering how Lupa had to explain that she was a demigoddess. For gods sake, she was the daughter of Athena and couldn't even remember a simple thing like that? And she didn't even want to _think_ about when she put on her Yankees cap for the first time. That had been so embarrassing.

Lupa did more than just remind Annabeth who she was though. The wolf goddess had taken Annabeth in as a personal projects of sorts. For two and a half months she trained the demigoddess on sword fighting, demanding that she become as good as anyone at Camp Jupiter, if not better. It's thanks to that grueling training that she was able to fight off the dead legion of Romans long enough for Frank to free Thanatos and join her.

With Frank shape shifting into all sorts of animals to take out the ghosts, Annabeth and Hazel forced Alycyoneus to leave Alaska and proceeded to kill him. Before they left, Frank and Hazel got out as many imperial gold weapons they could find, and even a chariot, from the ocean to bring back to camp with them. Among the weapons at the bottom of the ocean was the infamous lost Roman standard of the twelve legion. Hitching the chariot to Arion the trio rode back to camp as fast as they could.

They arrived in time to see the Roman campers losing the fight against Polybotes and his army of monsters. Rushing to battle, the trio automatically brought the chariot to the fifth cohort. Weapons in hand, the reinvigorated demigods battled with new ferocity. Frank shocked everyone by turning into a lion and began killing monsters left and right. Annabeth figured out how to get the standard to work and electrocuted hundreds of monsters with the power in the golden eagle.

With the tides turning, the entire camp started fighting back harder than ever. Frank, a rhino now, and Annabeth took on Polybotes. They knew they couldn't win without a God helping them but they had to keep him busy instead of allowing him to kill other campers.

It was Annabeth who remembered that they had a god as a permanent, and highly annoying, resident of camp. With Frank's help, the two tricked the giant into crossing the Pomerian Line. Terminus was outraged. How dare Polybotes bring a trident into the New Rome? He declared he was going to wring that giant's neck and punch him in the gut for breaking those rules! It really was too bad he didn't have any arms.

Frank turned into an Elephant, tripped Polybotes, giving Annabeth a chance to strike some fatal blows to the giant. While Polybotes was preoccupied with Annabeth, Frank shifted into an ape and threw Terminus at Polybotes head, killing the giant once and for all.

The battle ended shortly after that and before the trio could even relax Frank was being raised on shield as campers chanted his name and then "Praetor! Praetor!"

"Anyone else feel like this day has lasted years?" Hazel asked, bringing Annabeth out of her thoughts.

Frank chuckled, "Seriously. I feel half dead." Literally, he thought as he remembered watching his wooden stick burn smaller and smaller while trying to free Thanatos.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to bed. I don't want to fall asleep during the Senate tomorrow," Annabeth barely got out before a jaw popping yawn overtook her mouth. She bided goodnight and left, heading to her room.

Frank was not looking forward to the Senate. Like Annabeth had said, it had only been a week since he was Probatio and now he was one of the leaders of camp. He was scared to death at the thought.

Hazel seemed to sense his thoughts and leaned into him, putting her head on his shoulder. He tensed up in shock before he relaxed. "You'll be a great leader," She whispered.

"I just don't want to screw everything up, I've never been good at these things," He whispered back, staring at his hands as if they held the answers he was looking for. Sadly, they didn't.

He felt Hazel's head leave his shoulder and turned to see what was wrong. She was looking him right and the eyes and said, "Frank Zhang, I know you'll be the best Praetor New Rome has ever seen." She leaned in and gave a quick peck on his cheeks before she hopped up and ran down the stairs. Before she disappeared from the Coliseum, Hazel turned around and yelled goodnight, causing Frank to smile. Gods he loved that girl.

Annabeth fell asleep the moment her head hit the bed. Of course she wasn't lucky enough to get any real sleep though.

_She was standing in the empty throne room on Olympus. She missed this place, it always kept her mind busy from… unwanted thoughts and memories. Before she was displaced, Annabeth had been redesigning the home of the gods. It was her reward from the Titan War. _

"_You'll get back to your work at Olympus soon enough," A voice spoke from behind her, causing Annabeth to whirl around, drawing her sword at the same time._

_It was Hera. "What do you want?" she snarled at the goddess. _

"_I only want to congratulate you on the success of your quest," Hera said innocently._

_Annabeth glared daggers at the queen of gods, "Why? Why did you take 8 months of my life from me? Do you really hate me so much? First Percy and now this!" She was practically screaming by the end, tears welling in her eyes but she refused to show anything but anger towards the bitch who kept ruining her life._

"_I needed you to gain the Roman's trust," She said simply as if Annabeth's anger didn't mean anything. "I would have preferred you becoming Praetor but I guess asking the Romans to make a daughter of Minerva their leader would be too much. As for why eight months, you weren't needed till now and would have been a distraction anywhere else."_

"_A distraction?" The coldness of the demigods voice made Hera flinch internally. The goddess kept up her air of indifference but she knew Percy would hate her even more for this. She really didn't care what she used Annabeth for, like the girl had said, Hera strongly disliked her. Percy was a different matter. Not only did she feel guilty about what she did to him, she was also afraid of his anger. Terrified actually, but she would never admit such a thing._

"_A distraction. I sent Jason to Camp Half-Blood while you were gone and because you weren't there he was able to lead a quest to save me," She couldn't keep the pride out of her voice. Even if Jason was another of her husband's bastard sons, she couldn't help but like the kid. He was so much more respectful than his annoying sister._

"_They let you out?" Annabeth asked incredulously. "They should've killed you while they had the chance."_

_Hera glared at the girl, "Be careful daughter of Athena. I may need you for the Prophecy of Seven but I can still make your life hell."_

_Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "What are you going to do? Toss me in Tartarus like you did Percy? Getting into a bad habit there, don't you think?"_

_The goddess ignored her and got back to the original reason she was appearing in Annabeth's dream, "Jason and three Greek demigods are coming to Camp Jupiter on a flying battleship tomorrow," Hera smirked at the girl's shocked face, "I need you to convince the senate to _not_ open fire on the ship. The Prophecy of Seven is coming to pass and you will need to be a part of it. Romans and Greeks _must_ learn to work together if we want even a chance of defeating Gaea."_

_Before Annabeth could do or say anything, the goddess was gone and Annabeth was waking up._

She groaned as she sat down for breakfast. One of these days she will murder Hera. Neither Hazel nor Frank talked much during the meal. All of them seemed to have something keeping their minds busy.

It wasn't until they had left breakfast and headed into the city that Annabeth told her friends what Hera had said in her dream. Frank needed to know what was coming. If Annabeth was going to have any hope of convincing the senate not to kill the Greeks, she was going to have to have Frank on her side. Reyna might listen to her as well but she didn't want to give her hopes up.

"And you're sure they aren't coming to kill us?" Frank asked for the third time.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Yes! If you don't believe me, believe Hera or Juno."

The senate was about to start and Frank was still unsure about sticking up for the incoming Greeks. Sure, he trusted Annabeth. She was cool and not at all like he thought a daughter of Minerva would be. But the other Greeks? There had to be a reason that the two camps fought every time they came into contact, didn't there?

Frank sighed. He was going to be expected to make decisions like this all the time now that he's Praetor. Well, all the time if they end up shooting the ship out of the sky and kill Jason. He didn't want that. Nobody wanted that except maybe Octavian.

The other thing weighing on his mind was his father. Mars had been so proud of him, he had even left _The Art of War_ with a note telling him how great of a son he was on his bed this morning. Frank didn't want to let his father down.

He took a deep breath, made his choice, and turned towards Hazel, "I'm going to trust the Greeks." Frank didn't quite know why he felt a need to tell Hazel first but he did. He felt like he needed her trust and approval ever since he gave her the piece of wood his life was connected to. That and he was sure his love for her had doubled over the week.

She smiled her radiant smile, "I am too."

With her words, Frank stepped up to his chair in the Senate, leaving her and Annabeth to go to their own seats.

Just as the three expected, Octavian was the first person to object to not killing the Greeks. Annabeth hated that guy. She'll never forgive him for gutting her Nemo pillow pet when she arrived.

"We shouldn't trust these Greeks," He proclaimed, "After years of killing each other, we have no reason to!"

The senate was torn. Octavian had a point but at the same time he was really boring to listen to. Some senate members would vote against him just to get the guy to shut up.

"I will be the first to congratulate the heroes who freed Death and brought back much needed weapons, but we shouldn't follow them blindly because of this," He was on a roll. Half the audience wanted to groan at the thought of listening to him longer than necessary. "Why should we tempt fate with these Graceus?"

Frank stood up, "We need to trust them because that is exactly what the Fates want," he spoke and looked a whole lot more confident than he felt. "Juno has made it clear: the Prophecy of Seven is taking place now. _Foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_. This war has already begun, we saw it yesterday on the Field of Mars. It's only going to get worse from here on out and if we want a fighting chance we must trust the Greeks."

Octavian's face turned red with anger but before he could say a word Annabeth stood up, "It's not like the Greeks and Romans have been completely separated. Four years ago you battled Krios on Mount Othrys, at the same time we were defending Olympus from Kronos in New York. This won't be the first time we've worked together. If you don't believe me then believe Jason. He's flying here right now with the other Greeks."

Senate members began to murmur in agreement. "Are you seriously believing this?" Octavion shouted, "She is obviously making things up!"

Reyna frowned from next to Frank, "You are asking a lot of trust from us Annabeth. You tell us a Greek warship is heading towards us, yet you tell us to not harm them?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah. Give them the benefit of the doubt. I swear on my life they aren't here to attack us. And if they for some reason break my trust, I will die fighting alongside you. This is my home as much as Camp Half-Blood is and I won't forgive them for hurting anyone here."

"On your life?" Octavian's eyes had a nasty glean to them as he grinned, "I'll make sure to remember that daughter of Minerva."

Annabeth opened her mouth to retort but a messenger ran into the senate, "Praetors! There's a flying ship heading straight towards New Rome!"

Everyone stood up and rushed out the door to see the warship. It appeared from the clouds and slowly began descending towards the Senate House. Bronze shields glinted in the sun from the sides of the ship. Annabeth smiled as she saw a familiar bronze dragon figurehead. Upon its tallest mast was a massive white flag, signaling that they come in peace.

"Praetors!" the messenger cried. "What do we do?"

"Idiots! Shoot it down! We can't trust the Graceus!" Octavian screeched as he pointed at the Argo II, his eyes livid. He began to repeatedly stab a teddy bear, "The omens are horrible! Beware the Greeks, they are tricking us!"

Frank and Reyna looked at each other, having a silent conversation before both of them nodded. "Let them land," Reyna ordered, "Stand at the ready, we want to be prepared for everything."

The legion stared warily up at the ship that was growing increasingly closer. Annabeth walked over to the two Praetors, "Thank you," she told them with complete sincerity.

Reyna gave a small smile, "You've earned our respect, so we'll trust you," she paused and glanced up at the Argo II, "I just hope you're right about this."

"I am," Annabeth said confidently. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Hazel came to stand between Frank and Annabeth, she looked at worriedly at the older girl, "You swore on your life," She whispered. "If you're wrong, Octavian will be the first to stab you," Hazel warned her friend as she glared at the Augur.

Annabeth shrugged, "I'm not worried. We can trust the Greeks." She smiled at her two friends, "Come on, let's go welcome them."

**A/N: So most people wanted Percabeth! I'll try my best at this. As for the powers or no powers thing for percy... I think I figured out what I'm going to do with that.**

**I apologize if there are any stupid errors in this. Its getting late here and I'm barely awake but was determined to get this chapter done. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! They really help me brainstorm ideas! Y'all are awesome.**


	6. Chapter 6

-Argo II-

Even if it's been six months since Percy came to camp, Jason still didn't trust the demigod. In fact, if anything was to go wrong with the union of the Greek and Roman camp, he would bet it was Percy's fault. The guy hadn't actually done anything to make Jason or the others not trust him since he arrived at Camp Half-Blood- and people were seriously looking for reasons to not trust him.

From what Jason could tell, many Greeks had really looked up to Percy. He had been their leader and their savior in the fight against Kronos. Percy always did the impossible and would do literally anything to save his friends. Yet he murdered twenty demigods. Campers simply had their trust ripped right out from under them and they still couldn't forgive Percy for doing that to them. Jason couldn't blame them, he could never understand someone who lacked so much honor that they thought it was okay to kill surrendered demigods.

Jason had thought that Percy would explain his actions and ask for forgiveness upon his return to camp but he didn't. He didn't do anything of the sort. The only time Percy spoke of killing the demigods were in bad jokes of a sort and he never, ever answered when people asked him why he did it or if he had enjoyed it since he said he would do it again when the gods had asked.

Furthermore, the demigod never said a single word about his time in Tartarus. Percy didn't hide nor flaunt his scars. He acted as though they weren't even there and even though he always wore long sleeve shirts and jeans and not much skin could be seen, some scars were still visible.

To sum it up, nobody trusted the son of Poseidon and nobody wanted him on the quest that decides the fate of the world.

The Roman eyed Percy discreetly as they both stood around the front of the ship where Festus kept a steady watch on the sky ahead. While Jason stood with the rigid stance of a kid raised in the Twelfth Legion, Percy was hunched over, casually leaning on the rails while sipping a cup of coffee and watching the ground pass by below. Percy seemed to always lost in thought and drinking coffee.

The son of Zeus shifted his weight from foot to foot, tugging at the toga under his purple cloak, and glanced up at the white banner on the mast of the Argo II, hoping that he wasn't about to lead Piper and Leo to their deaths. If the Romans don't kill them, Percy and Gaea still had a good chance of getting the task done.

"Nervous?" Jason jumped at the sound of Percy's voice and saw the demigod watching him with a small smirk.

He scowled, "Of course. It'll be a miracle if Octavian doesn't convince everyone not to kill us."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Octavian?"

"He's the Augur for the Roman Camp. You guys have Rachel, we're stuck with Octavian," Jason grimaced at the thought of seeing that annoying bastard again.

"He won't," was Percy's simple reply.

Jason fully turned to face the traitor, "He won't what?"

"He won't convince the Roman's to kill us. Annabeth won't let that happen," yet another simple reply. It always amazed Jason how confidently Percy spoke, it made sense why he had been the leader of the Greeks.

The son of Jupiter grunted and was about to reply when he saw Percy suddenly shutter and drop his coffee cup over the edge of the boat. "My coffee!" he yelled, flailing for it and missing it of course. Percy got this look of complete defeat on his face as he watched his coffee cup diminish into a speck before disappearing all together. "I still had half of it…"

"What was that?" Jason asked carefully, not sure about the stability of the powerful demigod mourning his coffee like he would a dear friend.

"hmm?" Percy didn't even look up from staring at where his coffee had fallen. "Oh," he seemed to just then register Jason's words, "We just passed into Roman territory." His sea green eyes met electric blue and Jason saw not a single emotion in them as they heard alarms go off under them. "Looks like it's show time."

Jason glanced below to see them slowly dipping below the clouds and New Rome was only a couple minutes away. It was just as he remembered it, well, except for the cracked dome from their recent battle. He watched as demigods began pouring out of the senate and he sincerely hoped that Percy's trust in Annabeth wasn't misplaced. His chest swelled in pride as he gazed at his home before his eyes glared at Percy again, "Try _not_ to kill anyone this time."

A sly smile lit up Percy's face, "Of course not. I'm a bit outnumbered, don't cha think?"

Before Jason could reply he saw Leo and Piper come up the stairs to join them. Gods she was beautiful. "Are those alar-"

BOOM!

The demigods aboard the Argo II were suddenly thrown back by the explosion as a marble statue appeared on the deck.

"Unacceptable!" he roared.

"Terminus," Jason started but the statue fixed its stone eyes upon the Praetor before he could continue.

"Jason Grace, as Praetor, consorting with enemies should be above you!"

Piper stepped forward, "We should all calm down," her voice made the three demigods around her relax.

Terminus huffed, "Save your breath _girl_, charmspeak won't work on me. All of you drop your weapons and surrender! I will not allow weapons in the Pomerian Line."

Piper and Jason glanced down to see they had subconsciously drawn their blades, Leo was still holding his wii controller that he steered the ship with, and Percy was leaning against the railing, watching the whole confrontation with interest.

"Turn this abomination around and leave!" Terminus continued on with his self-important rant.

Leo took a step forward, "_Excuse me_. Did that armless hunk of rock just dis my ship?"

"Arm- rock- How dare you! I am the god of boundaries you insufferable demigod! I'm punching you repeatedly right now," Terminus yell, absolutely furious. "Surrender and leave immediately."

Jason stepped forward, "We aren't here to attack Terminus. This is a peaceful meeting, please allow us to land."

"Land?" The statue scoffed, "Do you think I am a rule breaker? No! I will not allow weapons within the Pomerian Line."

Piper leaned towards Jason, "Pom what?"

"City limits," he replied simply before turning back to the god.

Leo took another stepped forward towards the god, "This is a ship, _My_ ship, and it's absolutely perfect- not an abomination!"

Another scoff, "This whole ship is a weapon. Leave!"

"What if we just hover above the city?" The deep voice startled everyone but Percy continued, "I mean technically we won't be in the city, right?"

Terminus thought this over, "Technically that would work," he relented, "but I don't like it!"

"We will leave all our weapons here. We aren't here to hurt anyone, I promise," Jason laid his gladius on the deck and motioned for the others to follow. Piper set her dagger down and Percy didn't move.

The god of boundaries turned to the son of Poseidon, "Leave your pen here too."

Percy shrugged and pulled a pen from his pocket and set it on the ground, much to the confusion of his shipmates who had never seen him use it before. Jason was once again questioning the demigod's sanity.

With another 'boom' Terminus left. Unanimously deciding to leave Coach Hedge in the ship, the four demigods made their way down the ladder with Leo grumbling about an ignorant statue the whole way down.

The whole senate and every other inhabitant of New Rome seemed to be waiting for them. Jason's eyes scanned the crowd and was surprised to find a burly Asian guy wearing the purple cape of a Praetor. He didn't look long as his eyes drifted to the girl next to him who was obviously the Annabeth he had seen in pictures and next to her was Reyna. Everyone was here.

Percy lagged behind the other three, not sure what he should do. Jason could feel the uneasiness rolling off him in waves. It occurred to Jason for the first time just how hard this was going to be for both Annabeth and Percy. They hadn't seen each other in four years and hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms.

"Jason, it's good to see that you're alive. We were starting to worry about you," Reyna's voice was as serious as ever, her face betraying no emotion. "What is your purpose for returning with Greeks?"

He was relieved that she had chosen to call them Greeks and not enemies like Terminus had but he hated all the bad history they were going to have to fight to get the two camps to unite.

"Percy?" A strangled, shocked whisper carried across the crowd as everyone turned to see Annabeth staring in horror at the boy she had loved since she was twelve years old.

Percy stepped forward and rubbed the back of his head, looking down, obviously nervous and unsure what to do and say. Finally he looked up and dropped his hand and met the blonde's storm grey eyes, "Annabeth," His voice held so much emotion that even Jason was stunned. Everyone could hear the pain and sorrow and the need to apologize just as clearly as they could hear the deep, absolute love as he spoke her name.

The daughter of Athena stepped forward to close the distance between herself and Percy and just stood there. Both demigods drinking in the other as their eyes searched each other's for some spark of recognition. The first to move was Percy.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," He repeated over and over.

"Why? Why did you do it?" her voice was hoarse from holding back unshed tears and hidden sobs.

He would answer her, Jason realized, Annabeth's opinion was always the only one Percy ever cared about. "I had to save you. I couldn't let you go," Percy's voice was as hoarse as Annabeth's as he cupped her cheek with his hand gently, like he was afraid she would disappear at any second. "I love you, I couldn't let you die."

Annabeth's eyebrows drew together in confusion and opened her mouth to question him but Percy shook his head and it seemed as if they had an internal conversation and she closed her eyes and took a step away from him, letting his hand drop. "I'm glad your back," she said normally as she regained control of her emotions.

His hand looking strangely limp, Percy nodded. That was all he could do- all he could hope for. She hadn't yelled at him, told him how horrible he was, hit him, or told him she hated him. None of the scenerio's from Percy's nightmares had happened. He felt himself relax and take in the city and people around him for the first time. She hadn't completely left him yet.

If only he could tell her the whole truth. No, he couldn't do that. He had already told her too much. Percy would never forget what the three voices had told him in the throne room all those years ago:

"_It's all up to you, it's your choice alone."_

"_If you don't do this, we will kill the people closest to you."_

"_Starting with the daughter of Athena."_

**A/N: I know, I know. I took too long and then left a short chapter that doesn't make up for it. I wanted to write more but my desire for sleep is greater and I figured I owed at least this much for now. I promise to update at least once a week from here on out- for both my stories.**

**Oh, Percy isn't completely dark and changed because he's been out of Tartarus for almost a year at this point, he's starting to slowly adjust back. That doesn't mean fighting and evil beings won't bring out a new side of him or anything :)**

**Let me know what you think about the percabeth and who should be taken by the Eidolons!**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Percy heard the doors of the throne room open and looked over Annabeth's shoulder to see a group of about twenty demigods walk in. He remembered seeing them fighting for the titans. What were they doing here? Without a word, their eyes flashed black as they looked at Percy. _

_Three voices suddenly spoke in his head alone. Strangely, even though he had never heard them before, he knew who they were. The Moirai._

"_Perseus Jackson."_

"_What we tell you must remain a secret."_

"_Long ago Anake, our mother, spoke to us."_

"_She told us that in the future it would be necessary for us to relinquish fate just once."_

"_That when the world is on the edge of destruction and creation we must choose someone."_

"_Who we choose will be unbiased."_

"_Will be strong and fair."_

"_And will make the final decision."_

"_We chose you." _

_Their voices rang in Percy's ears and he was stunned. He didn't know what to do or say. What could anyone say after being told the fate of the world rested on his shoulders? But one thing stood out: 'unbiased'. He was hardly unbiased, after all he had just fought a war for the gods._

"_Your troubles do not end here."_

"_They are just beginning."_

"_These demigods will die by your sword."_

"_The gods must send you to Tartarus."_

"_Gaea will rise."_

"_Greek and Roman demigod camps must unite."_

"_The prophecy of seven will pass."_

"_You must make the choice that will end the war."_

"_Victory for Gaea or the gods."_

"_It's all up to you, your choice alone."_

"_If you don't do this, we will kill the people closest to you."_

"_Starting with the daughter of Athena."_

_Percy felt hollow inside. He didn't have a choice. Not even the gods couldn't defy the Fates. His future was set the moment they began speaking._

_Just a minute ago he was free. He was alive, kissing the girl he loved, and the savior of Olympus. Now everything was ruined, Percy couldn't let Annabeth die. She had taken a knife for him earlier and now he would go to Tartarus for her. In his mind, both actions were equal; it didn't matter what he did, as long as he could keep her alive. _

_Percy looked back to the beautiful blonde in his arms. He wanted to tell her, hold her tight and run away from everything. Percy wanted to be happy, but that wasn't his fate. The only thing he could hope for was Annabeth's happiness. _

_There was nothing he could say to her that will justify his next actions._

_He kissed her and it felt too quick. He memorized the feeling of her lips on his, the feeling of her in his arms, those storm grey eyes that captured his heart the moment he woke up four years ago._

_Percy stood up and uncapped Riptide. Athena's warning rang in his mind: to save a friend he would destroy the world. He closed his eyes in acceptance before rushing forward to slaughter the surrendered demigods._

-New Rome-

Annabeth couldn't pay attention to anything going on around her. At first she was in shock, thought she was hallucinating or that Hera was playing a cruel prank on her. Either option seemed more plausible than Percy being a part of the Prophecy of Seven.

For four years she had, against her better judgment, imagined what it would be like if they met again. What he would look like, how he would look at her, and what he would say. In every scenario that she imagined, she never thought in a million years that he would put the blame on her.

He killed the demigods to save_ her._

He was sent to Tartarus because of _her_.

She was furious that he would do such a thing yet at the same time, she felt her love for him grow. Annabeth knew that it was wrong to be happy that Percy killed people to save her, but deep down she was. She would never admit it though.

Reyna had called for a feast and now everyone was sitting down, eating and socializing. Only Octavian and the Lares seemed to be overly concerned that there were Greeks inside the Pomerian Line. Annabeth was sitting in a couch with Hazel, Frank, Octavian and Reyna. The three Greeks and Jason were with them too and everyone was telling stories. Hazel told them of the Roman's own recent battle against Gaea. Frank's actions impressed Jason who had obviously been wondering how a probation turned into a Praetor so quickly. Jason then spoke of the quest he, Piper, Leo went on. Percy remained quiet the entire time.

"The Wolf House?" Octavian Screeched, "That's impossible!"

"Well, the big nasty giant made it possible," Leo spoke as his hands constructed a miniature replica of the Argo II with napkins. To say it impressed Annabeth would be an understatement.

"You're lying! These Greeks are treacherous I tell you!" Octavian was half out of his seat at this point.

Piper sighed, "Sit down and stop talking." Her voice was laced with what Annabeth was shocked to identify as charmspeak. Very powerful charmspeak that made Octavian actually sit down and shut up while everyone else at the table grew quiet as well.

Jason recovered first, "Anyways, Porphyrion, the king giant dude that was guarding Juno, mentioned something about Gaea rising at our roots?"

Annabeth nodded, "We learned the same thing in Alaska. The seven from the prophecy will have to go to Greece." Hazel was watching her carefully, as if she was going to fall apart. Just because her eternally damned kinda-almost-boyfriend that was the only person she remembered after her memory was wiped showed up out of the blue _doesn't_ mean she will become useless.

"We will have to call the senate to discuss who's going on the quest," Reyna was always the one to think as a true leader. Jason and Percy were leaders in their own natural way but it was people like Reyna and Annabeth that actually got stuff done.

Octavian nodded which was worrisome considering that usually Reyna said the opposite of what he wanted, "We also have to discuss the fact that we have three Praetors! The law clearly states that we must only have one."

Frank and Jason's eyes met and Frank gave an honest smile, "I'll step down. Jason is the real Praetor anyways. It's all good."

"That simple?" Octavian seemed to find a problem with everything that anyone said today. "The praetorship should be taken more seriously!" His eyes were boring into Frank, causing the big guy to flinch a bit. Annabeth loved the burly Asian but he really needed to gain some confidence.

Jason shrugged, "It really isn't a big deal Octavian. Anyways, myself, Piper, Leo… and Percy," he hesitated before saying Percy's name, "should definitely be a part of the quest."

"I agree," Annabeth nodded, "Hazel, Frank, and I should go too."

"Absolutely not! Our new Praetor and this girl, can barely call themselves Romans! The Senate will decide the true members of this quest," Octavian snapped.

Hazel shifted uncomfortably, "My brother, Nico, went looking for the Doors of Death and disappeared. I have to go on this quest to find him."

"You're Nico's sister?" Percy spoke for the first time, looking at the younger girl with curiosity.

She nodded, "Yeah. Do you know him?"

Percy smiled slightly, "He's a good kid. We'll go find him, I promise." Annabeth sat there stunned, there was the Percy she had known and loved- always loyal to his friends and making promises he has no idea if he can keep or not.

She took the moment to stare at the son of Poseidon again. Annabeth had been in too much shock when she first saw him to really notice how he had changed. He had aged, of course, but not normally. He looked older, like he had lived a thousand lives and seen horrors that she could never imagine. That was stupid. He had been in Tartarus, of course he saw lots of terrible things. The eyes that she loved weren't bright or happy and it broke her heart to see the right one slightly foggy. To tell the truth, if the scar on his face hadn't started on his forehead, it would've been almost identical to Luke's. It was a hot June day, yet Percy was wearing jeans and a long sleeve navy blue shirt. Annabeth wasn't sure she wanted to know what he was keeping hidden. He stole glances at her, but for the most part Percy was avoiding her. Annabeth wasn't sure why exactly but, even if he tries to hide it, she could always tell when he was uncomfortable- and he was highly uncomfortable right now.

"Thank you," Hazel smile gratefully at Percy. None of the Romans knew Percy's past and it seemed to be the unspoken agreement between herself and the others from the Argo II that nobody would mention it. Octavian would have a field day if he knew.

"More experienced legionnaires should go! I don't trust a daughter of Pluto to be on the quest, let alone get on that monstrosity of a ship," Octavian snapped.

Leo glared daggers at the augur, "What is it with the Romans hating on my ship? Don't judge until you've seen her dude."

"That's a good idea," Jason smiled suddenly, "Leo, go show Octavian around the Argo."

Octavian opened his mouth to protest but Annabeth cut him off, "It would be smart to have someone of importance go see the transportation the seven will use," Like Hades Annabeth would ever think Octavian was important but she really wanted him gone.

Reyna nodded in agreement, "I agree."

Two Praetors outranked an augur, leaving Octavian no choice but to agree. Leo looked completely fine with the notion of showing off his ship. Percy nodded, "I'll come too," he said while pushing a plate of half-eaten food away from him. "A good nap is calling my name."

Jason looked ready to protest but held his tongue to avoid an explanation of why he didn't want Percy to take a nap. Instead, he gave Percy a sharp look, which the son of Poseidon replied with an eye roll, before the three demigods take off.

The remaining eight of them sat around chatting about the two camps and other happy things that didn't involve evil mother earth. All the Romans in camp were in a good mood and Annabeth was finally beginning to relax. Maybe the union of the two camps won't be that hard to accomplish after all.

She never should've thought that.

Explosions shook the forum as people jumped to action and chaos broke out. Annabeth looked for the source only to find in horror that the Argo II was firing upon New Rome.

"Di Immortales! Percy!" Jason shot up and ran towards the ship with Piper hot on his heels. Even Annabeth had the thought in her head: Percy Jackson was firing on New Rome, he'd officially turned against the gods.

Octavian came running up screaming "The Greeks are firing on us! They're attacking! The Graceus betrayed us!"

People didn't have weapons inside the city lines and instead started improvising. Bricks were being thrown at Jason and Piper as they ran, one hit Jason in the leg causing him to fall. He quickly stood up, limping badly. Piper grabbed his hand and they ran together, ducking under bricks, flowerpots and plates while weaving through the now angry mob.

Annabeth turned to Hazel and Frank, "Come on, we gotta go!" as she too began sprinting to the warship. Her two best Roman friends didn't even question her before following silently behind her.

Reyna let them go and tried to calm the people around her to no use. Gods, one day she was going to kill Octavian. First the annoying augur and then she'd slowly torture and kill whoever just bombed her city! She thought she heard Jason say Percy which Reyna found strange. She usually was a good judge of character and even though the guy seemed a bit shifty, he also seemed honorable- as long as she overlooked the Blackbeard incident.

The ladder of the Argo II was still lowered and luckily none of the Romans had climbed it yet. Jason and Piper got there first, immediately beginning to climb. Annabeth and the others reached them soon after and heard Jason yelling, "Take off! Take off!" the ladder jerked as the ship abruptly started rising in the air. It wasn't a smooth take off but it got them out of reach from the assortment of weapons the Romans had taken up.

Pulling herself on board, Annabeth was confronted with the image of Percy standing with a wii controller in his hand and a sword pressing against his neck. Jason looked ready to kill the demigod but was holding back for a reason that Annabeth suspected had to do with the daughter of Aphrodite standing next to him. Then again, Piper looked about ready to kill Percy as well. Percy for his part looked completely calm and met Jason's gaze without any fear.

"Are you going to kill me?" Percy asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"You fired on New Rome. You tried to kill people again. You ruined any chance at peace between the two camps. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right now?"

**A/N: Okay so a bit of a cliffhanger but I'd have to write way more if I continued and I have other stuff to do tonight... so you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry.**

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed! You guys are all inspiring me to write more! And a special thank you to Owlcat94 for being enthusiastic and Hans50 who has stuck around since the beginning. **

**Review please! What other ships do you want to see other than Percabeth?**


	8. Chapter 8

-Argo II-

"Are you going to kill me?" Percy asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"You fired on New Rome. You tried to kill people again. You ruined any chance at peace between the two camps. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right now?"

Percy merely shrugged, "Go ahead. It's not like it's the first time I've died," his eyes got darker and Piper could almost swear she saw a stormy sea in them. "A slit throat is an easy way to go, practically painless. Now a real punishment would be burning alive, or having organs cut out one at a time until your body can't function. Then there's my personal favorite: making me think that everything is fine and then having the people I trust most kill me when I least expect it. Now that's an emotional and physical blow. Pretty smart, huh?"

Nobody knew what to say. Even Jason became uncomfortable and a good part of him wanted to lower the sword. He had forgotten about Percy's punishment, the demigod hid his pain well and only now were Jason and Piper seeing him without his guard up. To tell the truth, they wished he hadn't showed them this side of him. His eyes held so much anger that they couldn't meet them. They could feel power rolling off him, he was easily as powerful as Jason and possibly more. Percy was downright scary.

"Stop it, Percy," Annabeth's voice broke as it cut through the silence that had engulfed the ship. Tears rolled down her face as she tried to keep her emotions in control and failing miserably.

Percy turned towards the daughter of Athena and his face automatically softened, showing regret before going back to his emotionless mask.

"WOHOO! YEAH! Now that's what I'm talking about! _Finally_ someone listened to me!" Coach Hedge's voice made everyone jump in surprise as he came running over from the quarterdeck, waving his fists in the air with glee. "Where's the boy? I need to congratulate him."

Jason stepped away from Percy and gestured towards the son of Poseidon. Coach Hedge barely spared a glance to the demigod, "Not that one. The annoying fire one."

Hazel and Frank stood behind everyone watching the whole scene unfold. They weren't entirely sure what was going on but they had picked up that Percy was most likely insane and that nobody trusted him. Frank wanted to kill the guy when they had thought Percy was the one to bomb New Rome. Now though, everyone else was like them: confused.

"What?" Annabeth was the first to recover, as always.

Sighing, Percy gestured to Leo laying completely still near Festus. Upon seeing looks of fury of his fellow shipmates assuming the worst again, he rubbed the back of his head and said, "He's fine. I couldn't get him to stop, so I knock him out."

Once again Hazel was struck with the overwhelming sense of unease as she looked at the unconscious boy. She had been hoping that she was imagining things, but seeing the demigod again confirmed her fears. Leo Valdez looked identical to Sammy.

Frank sensed the discomfort in the girl next to him and took her hand. She jumped slightly, causing him to blush and doubt his actions before he saw Hazel smile up at him, grateful for his concern. They had grown close over their quest to Alaska which led Frank to give the stick that contained his life to her and Hazel to tell Frank the truth about her first death. They certainly were an odd pair.

"Ughhhh," a groan came from the lump under the masthead, "Did someone punch me?" Leo rubbed his jaw as he sat up.

Percy laughed, "That was me, sorry 'bout that." He didn't look sorry at all as he grinned down at the son of Hephaestus.

"Why did you shoot at us?" Frank growled, automatically not liking the boy due to him causing discomfort for Hazel.

Leo suddenly looked confused and a bit scared. He shook his head, "I don't know. I mean I did shoot at camp but I didn't?"

Frowning, Piper went and squatted in front of her best friend, "What are you talking about?" Leo was sure she didn't mean to use charmspeak on him, but a bit of it leaked through her words making him automatically want to explain.

"I don't know… it was like I lost control of my body? I was watching myself shoot at the Romans but I couldn't stop myself. I just remember being really cold. I hate being cold," Leo tried while his hands were playing with parts from his tool belt. He was obviously upset, "look, I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it, okay?"

Jason wasn't sure if he believed him or not. He truly wanted to trust his best friend but this whole situation didn't make sense. "It's no problem dude," Jason jumped at Percy's words as he watched the demigod reach out a hand to help Leo stand up. "Shit happens. We all know you wouldn't side with Gaea," Leo's shoulders dropped with relief as he accepted Percy's offered hand.

The son of Jupiter was amazed. How could Percy say that so easily? Did he really trust Leo or did he know something they didn't? When Percy turned around Jason was shocked at the level of understanding in his eyes. Had he been a situation like Leo's? Jason wanted answers but didn't know how to ask. The son of Neptune was a constant enigma and he was tired of it.

"No problem?" Frank's voice was furious. "He bombed our home and ruined any chance of uniting the camps."

"He has a point," Annabeth agreed, "The two camps needed to fight together in order to defeat Gaea. Leo could've just lost the war for us."

Percy groaned, "Seriously?" He sent a disapproving look at both of them, "Leo said he didn't do it, so he didn't do it. That's it. It wasn't his choice if his body worked on its own."

"Are you sure he's telling the truth?" Annabeth leaned forward, ready for an argument.

"Completely," Percy's eyes glinted with a knowing look. He was used to these arguments, back in the past it was pretty much how they flirted. "Leo wasn't answering me when I was calling him earlier, it was like he couldn't hear me at all. He did nothing wrong."

Annabeth scoffed, "Nothing wrong? He just started a war!"

"He didn't have a choice!" Percy yelled back. The two of them didn't even notice that their faces were only inches apart.

Narrowing her eyes Annabeth lowered her voice, "This isn't about what you did, Percy." Okay, so not flirting this time.

Percy's shoulders stiffened, "I never said it was."

"Um guys," Piper waved her hand, trying to get their attention.

"You're fighting awfully hard for him without any evidence," Annabeth ignored Piper completely.

Percy didn't even hear Piper speak at all, "Well at least I trust him! I didn't hear you fighting for me back then at all!"

She flinched slightly but held her ground, "What was I supposed to say? I literally watched you murder demigods without any reason! There was nothing I could say to help you!"

"You could've believed in me," Percy's voice lowered dangerously. "You told me you loved me yet you didn't have the guts to trust me."

Annabeth took a step back in guilt before her anger flared again, "And the first thing you tell me after four years was that it was all my fault that you killed them and got sent to Tartarus! _My fault_!"

Percy looked genuinely confused for a moment, replaying their meeting in his head again before he froze in realization. "You don't get it," He spoke softly, no anger left in him, "You weren't the only one that was going to die- just the first."

"What?" Annabeth kept her guard up.

"Nothing was your fault. It was my choice and I suffered the consequences for it."

Annabeth's brows knitted together in thought, "It doesn't matter if it was your choice, Percy. You shouldn't have killed them, they were innocent."

He pulled his shoulders back and stood up straight, trying his best to not show an ounce of guilt and succeeded. No one saw the pain he was hiding inside. "I had to do it." His voice was level and emotionless, "For everyone's sake, I had to kill them. I didn't _want_ to do it. Gods Annabeth, I would do anything to keep you safe, you of all people should know that."

"You aren't making any sense!" Annabeth screamed in frustration. "Who made you do it? And how did murdering people save us? Please, Percy, give me _something_." She was maybe a foot away from him and didn't know when she moved. His sea green eyes were flicking from her face to the floor, something he did when he was lying to her.

"I- I can't tell you. This is my choice Annabeth," he smiled weakly, "It's always been me to make the final choice, during the last prophecy and now this one. I'm never the hero, so please, don't expect me to be." With those last, sorrow filled words he walked away, going back to his cabin.

Frank and Hazel had no idea what was going on even more than before. Did she say murder and him say Tartarus?

Jason, Piper, and Leo just learned more about the demigod in five minutes then in the last six months with him.

Coach Hedge had disappeared at the beginning of the argument to go watch an MMA match.

Annabeth was lost. She felt the same as she did back in the throne room four years ago. She didn't know what to feel and instead, she stood motionless in shock. Percy was keeping secrets from her, which was stupid. He of all people should know that she hated secrets, she was a daughter of Athena; curiosity was in her blood.

"That was awkward," Frank whispered to Hazel. They both felt like they just listened in on a very personal conversation.

"Frank," Annabeth sounded normal again yet she refused to look at any of them. "Watch Leo."

Leo didn't look happy, and a bit hurt but he still raised his hand, "I need Festus to do a diagnostic scan and set a new course. It looks like Percy's got us flying East but does anyone have a city in mind?"

Jason almost replied but Annabeth beat him to the punch, "just keep us going east for now. We'll decide a destination after the scan." She tucked a curly strand of hair behind her ear, "Jason, you were hurt, right?"

He looked down at his leg and was shocked that to see blood staining his jeans, totally forgetting the brick that had hit it. "Uh, yeah."

She nodded, "Piper, go help him clean up the wound. Hazel," The youngest girl stood a little straighter, "Iris message Reyna and let her know everything that we know about the attack."

Annabeth could do this. She could be a leader and give out orders. This was easy for her, even a bit relaxing. She understood what needed to be done and had the power to make it happen. Annabeth had to do this, she had to feel even a little bit of normalcy while everything around her was going to Hades.

Now that everyone had orders, they immediately set off to do what they were told. Annabeth slipped down to Deck One where the cabins were. There were five doors with names on them and three that were blank. She chose the empty one next to Coach Hedge and crawled in bed. It was early afternoon yet she was exhausted. Her mind was racing, her pocket was burning with a coin that was more of a curse than a gift, and everything she thought she knew was turning out to be wrong.

**A/N: You guys made me feel so guilty for leaving the cliffhangers that I had no choice but to update today. I'm sorry! Thank you for all the reviews! **

**I wouldn't be able to get myself to keep this story up without you guys! Y'all are fabulous. Really. Thank you. **

**Do you want it to keep up with the original story line still but tweaked of course, or do you want me to use my imagination and really shake things up? or a mixture?**


	9. Chapter 9

Percy escaped to his cabin, slamming the door behind him. It had barely been an hour since he saw Annabeth again and here they were fighting. Why couldn't she understand that there are some things that he couldn't talk about, not even to the girl he loved. He leaned against the door and sighed deeply.

"Percy!" He jumped and spun around with Riptide uncapped and in his hand. A redhead with a mischievous smile stared at him through an Iris message.

The demigod ran his hand through his hair, "Hey Rachel."

She rolled her eyes, "I can tell how happy you are to talk to me, sorry I kept you waiting so long." The last bit she spoke more seriously, causing Percy to look at her with an almost eager look in his eyes.

"It's okay. How's classes?" He sat down on the bed to talk to the girl he would consider his best friend since his return.

"Ugh," she groaned and picked at her uniform, "Just kill me now. I swear there is nothing inspirational or even fun about business classes. The artist in me is withering away, dying, soon to disappear."

Percy laughed, "You're still double majoring with art though, right?"

She nodded eagerly, "Of course! It would be my only major if I had any say in it. Art is the only thing keeping me from strangling my father, I swear."

There was a quiet moment when Percy's eyes became unfocused before he whispered, "We found Annabeth."

Rachel tried to keep any reaction from her face. She knew how much Percy still loved her even after all these years. Rachel would've been jealous had she not been the oracle and now thought of Percy as her best friend. "How'd it go?" She swore if Annabeth screwed this up in any way she was going to kill the girl. Percy has been having nightmares about meeting her again for six months- if not longer.

"She didn't try to kill me, that's a plus," he tried to sound optimistic, "but I told her I killed them to save her and she hates that. She doesn't trust me, go figure." The son of Poseidon kept his voice sounding semi-cheerful yet his eyes wouldn't look anywhere near the IM.

Sighing, Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear, "She just has to get to know you again. It's not like you can tell her about the Fates."

Percy nodded, "I know." His voice was soft and Rachel remembered the first time she talked to him after his return.

_She had been taking a walk through the forest after dinner. Everybody else was around the campfire, usually she would be there too but not tonight. She felt like she _had_ to take this walk and being the oracle and all, she followed her instincts. _

_However, she was beginning to question those instincts after fifteen minutes of nothing. Then Zeus' Fist came into view with a barely visible person laying on the top of it. With the sun setting in a flush of reds and oranges, Rachel felt the need to paint the scene before her. _

"_Hey!" She called out without much thought. She had known who it was the moment she laid eyes on him and she understood why she went on the walk. _

_Percy sat up and looked down, "Rachel?" He looked utterly confused, she smiled. He was still the same old Percy that had tried to kill her at the Hoover Dam all those years ago. "How'd you get into camp?"_

_She put her hands on her hips, "Haven't you heard? I'm the new oracle!"_

_He hopped down from the pile of rocks to stand on solid ground while leaning against a boulder with his guard up. Percy was frowning, "Do you know how dangerous that was?" He was obviously remembering Luke's mom._

_Rachel smiled, "I knew, and I knew that it was my fate." Percy flinched slightly, making her frown in confusion._

_Suddenly, he smiled, "Thank gods you didn't turn into a mummy."_

_She laughed and walked over so that she was leaning on the boulder next to him, "The first Halloween after I became the oracle I dressed up as the old mummy. Even had the necklaces and chair. It was hilarious."_

_Percy was flat out laughing at the image of her as a mummy in his mind, "I wish I could've seen it." Those few words sobered the mood drastically._

"_How was it down there?" She asked quietly. _

_He looked up at the stars, "Lonely."_

_She chewed at her bottom lip, "I know why you did it."_

_Percy jerked and turned to stare at her, his eyes intent and searching her eyes for any trace of a lie. "What do you know?" each word was clearly punctuated, as if he was dreading her answer._

"_The fates made you do it. Threatened to kill people, I'm guessing. And they put the idea of Tartarus in Hera and Athena's head. Something to do with a choice? I never understood that part." Her voice was soft and she felt a little bit afraid of the demigod who was looking at her like she was a goddess._

_He closed his eyes. "Oh thank gods." He sighed. Rachel would never understand just how lonely Percy had been without a single person to talk to or a person who could understand him and what he did even in the slightest. "How?"_

_She knew what he was asking, "Dreams. Same as how I knew you weren't the hero in the last great prophecy. I see things, hear conversations, and know important stuff that I probably shouldn't know. Apollo said it was because I was the first oracle since the curse, back up of prophetic energy or something. I don't question it," She shrugged as if it was nothing. _

"_I couldn't let them kill everyone- especially not Annabeth," he swallowed, "I know it's just because of my fatal flaw, but I would hate myself forever if I was the reason she, or any of you, died. I couldn't live with that guilt."_

_Rachel smiled and bumped her shoulder against his, "That's why everyone loved you. It's hard not to like loyalty."_

_Percy snorted, "Tell that to all my old friends wanting to kill me."_

_She smiled, "just give them time, the truth will come out eventually."_

"_Does it even matter anymore?" Percy was quiet._

_Rachel punched his arm, "Damn right it does! You didn't have a choice and you're a good person!"_

_Percy sighed, "Maybe I was a good person but now I think that's up for debate."_

"_Then convince them that you aren't a murdering psychopath. It shouldn't be that hard."_

_He was quiet, thinking over what she was saying to him. They stood in silence, gazing up at the stars for what felt like hours before he gave her a hug, shocking her. "Thank you." He whispered and she smiled. _

"Something possessed Leo and he attacked New Rome. You should warn the camp that they might be attacked by revenge seeking Romans," Percy's casual update on uniting the camps brought Rachel crashing back to the present.

"Possessed?" She had always wondered about Leo. Had Percy not been freshly back from Tartarus, she had a feeling that Leo would've been the odd one out in the group.

He nodded, "I've heard of a couple things that can possess people but I don't know which ones are working for Gaea. Then again, most of the monsters from Tartarus are on her side. The gods can cause some real grudges."

"Can you kill it?" She was used to the casual mentions of his time in Tartarus by now. He never gave much information, he talked about it usually like most people would talk about their work.

"I don't know but I'll figure out something," A small half smile lit up his face.

Rachel nodded, "Oh I messaged you to let you know that you guys should go to Kansas."

He raised his eyebrow, "Kansas?"

"Yup, I don't know why but I saw you there." She looked somewhere to her left, "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye," Percy barely got out before she waved her hand through the message. He leaned back on his bed. Kansas. Wasn't that supposed to be some boring state? Why would he go there?

Gods he was glad that he had Rachel. He would've gone crazy for sure without her. She is the only one that still trusts him, that still believes he is good. Without her… well, he doesn't know what he would've done to himself. Sometimes the guilt and pain was too much to bear alone.

His eyes drifting shut, Percy just accepted that the world was weird and that he was going to Kansas. That could wait though. A good nap was way more important, he hadn't been lying when he said he was going to the ship to take one. Sleep came easily, it always did- the hard part was staying asleep.

Percy fell out of bed. His heart racing, his stomach was burning as he ran to the bathroom. Head over the toilet, throwing up what little lunch he ate, Percy could barely grasp where he was. He was alone. That was the only thing he knew for sure. It wasn't surprising. He was always alone. Finally dry heaving he sat back and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. Percy closed his eyes and focused on calming his breathing. He was on a ship. The Argo. Jason's ship. He was on a quest. To Greece.

It took a few more minutes to get control over himself again. He couldn't let the others see him like this. They couldn't know that he barely slept, that nightmares plagued him, that old scars still burn, and that he was so far from okay it would be a miracle if he could ever make his way back. No, they couldn't know that. Even if they don't trust him, he had to be reliable. He had to be strong.

He brushed his teeth before making his way out of the cabin and to the mess hall. The fact that there was a coffee machine in there made him ever so grateful that Leo was addicted to caffeine as much as he was. He didn't know what he'd do without coffee to keep him awake and functioning. Instead of being restful, sleep was almost torture for him.

Cup in hand he made his way up to the deck, unsure how long he'd been asleep. Only Leo and the big Asian kid was there. "How's the damage report?" He called out to Leo.

The son of Hephaestus gave a smile, happy to see the one person in the crew that believed him. After being possessed, Percy's whole incident with the demigods and telling Annabeth that he had to do it, well Leo started to wonder. He decided to give the guy a chance- it was only fair.

"Not bad, Festus isn't too worried about anything but he did find Celestial Bronze nearby," Leo shrugged as he leaned against the railing and pointedly ignored the stupid Roman beside him.

Percy nodded, "We should stop and pick it up."

"No we shouldn't," Frank spoke like a Praetor, "We are on a quest, not a shopping trip."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Dude, do you know how rare Celestial Bronze is? We're going to need it."

"Not getting it would be stupid," Percy agreed.

Frank was not happy. The two people in front of him were not to be trusted, that he was sure of. Leo had blew up his home and Percy had apparently murdered people and banished to Tartarus. Having them agree on something just screamed trap to him. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"How far away is it?" Percy ignored him completely.

Leo shrugged, "Not far, it's in Salt Lake, Utah."

Percy nodded, "We should stop there then."

"Stop where?" The voice made everyone turn around to see Annabeth. She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail and looked completely normal, as if the argument had never happened. Her eyes were trained on Frank, waiting for the answer.

"They want to stop and pick up Celestial Bronze in Utah," He told her without a second thought. He trusted Annabeth.

She frowned, "We should stop, I'll let the other's know," was all she said before turning around and going back down to the first deck.

Leo stuck his tongue out, "Told you so." Percy took a sip of the hot coffee, hiding his smile behind the cup.

Frank felt beyond relieved when he saw Hazel come up the stairs to join them. "Annabeth said we're going to Utah?" The daughter of Pluto avoided looking at Leo as she came to stand beside her boyfriend who nodded as an answer to her question.

"We're picking up some supplies," Percy spoke to them but was looking over the rails at the ground below.

"I should let Arion know what's going on while we are on land," Hazel said happily. She loved that horse.

Frank nodded, "And we should get some clothes since we were rushed onto the ship," he sent a pointed glare at Leo.

Leo held up his hands, "I already apologized."

"Does anyone have normal money?" Hazel asked as she realized that they had left all theirs back at Camp Jupiter.

Percy stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. He tossed it to Hazel with barely a glance. He was still looking below him. Something was bothering him. His other hand was gripping Riptide in his pocket.

"Where'd you get all that money?" Frank asked suspiciously. Hazel was counting it and it was a couple hundred dollars.

"Lady Hestia," Percy's voice made it sound like Frank had asked a stupid question. The three demigods that joined him on deck just stared at the son of Poseidon. He was always full of surprises.

The deck became quiet until finally Leo looked over the railing to see what his friend was staring at. "Whatcha lookin' at Perce?"

Percy shook his head, "I don't know," he murmured, "Something is watching us though."

Everyone shifted nervously. They were barely into the trip and were already possibly in danger, and that's ignoring the angry Romans behind them. Hazel wondered if they would even reach the Atlantic Ocean.

There wasn't much talking until they were about to land in Utah. Annabeth, Jason, and Piper had come up to join them. Jason's leg was wrapped in gauze, it must've been bad enough that Ambrosia couldn't heal it right away.

"I'll go with Leo to find the bronze," Percy spoke up since nobody had really talked about where anyone was going. Annabeth and Jason both opened their mouths to protest when Percy interrupted them, "Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth have to go shopping since they don't have any clothes or whatnot. Jason's hurt and Piper should guard the ship while keeping an eye on Coach Hedge. Leo knows where to look for the Celestial Bronze and nobody else wants me around so I will be going with Leo."

Annabeth really wanted to protest that Hazel can get stuff for her but she knew that Percy had a point and, more importantly, that Percy was looking for them to trust him a bit. He met her eyes and she fought every instinct telling her to not let him off the ship and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Jason thought splitting up was a bad idea but looking between the two demigods he decided to trust Annabeth. She seemed to have her head on straight. Even with that decision made, however, everyone was a bit on edge as the ship landed and Leo and Percy took off first.

The two of them walked along without speaking for a few minutes, heading in the direction of the lake they saw from above, not that Percy really needed to be told where the water was.

"So…" Leo started. Looking for any topic to talk about. "Thanks for sticking up for me back there."

Percy shrugged, "No problem." Leo thought it had been a pretty big problem after seeing the argument that had broken out between him and Annabeth over it, but decided it probably wasn't a good idea to mention it.

More awkward silence. "What was Tartarus like?" Leo was not a people person. There was a reason he spent all his time with machines that couldn't talk back to him.

A snort came from the demigod next to him. "Hot, gloomy, a bit dark."

Leo smiled, he knew there was a reason he befriended the son of Poseidon. "Sounds like a sauna."

"You can say that," Percy agreed. Well, a sauna with eternal torture, poisonous air, and monsters trying to kill you all the time. "What's it like being the Human Torch?"

"Totally awesome," Leo laughed. Well, not counting thinking he killed his mother for years, having people fear him, and setting things on fire unintentionally.

The two of them stopped briefly for Leo to put some Lime in his tool belt for later use as they skirted around the lake, having no idea where to look for the celestial bronze. It was during their aimless walking that they saw a woman on top of a hill. She was surrounded by pieces of broken stuff and a basket.

The lady herself was quite weird. A motorcycle with Pac Man wheels sat a little ways away and she was dressed in black leather pants and a crimson leather jacket. She had a thin frame and wild, black, curly hair that seemed to fit her. She didn't look up as Percy and Leo stopped walking and stared at her. Neither wanted to approach her.

"Bet ten bucks that's a goddess," Percy leaned over and whispered.

Leo gave him an incredulous look, "Do you really think I'm an idiot?"

Percy shrugged before trudging up the hill to go and meet the mysterious lady. There was no point in avoiding fate.

**A/N: Okay so this was late, I'm sorry. I got really busy all of a sudden... Anyways thank you so much for all the reviews! I love reading them and brainstorming off them. You guys are great! Thank you!**

**oh! And for the people asking for pertemis, I'm sorry, that ship sailed after chapter 2. This story is percabeth all the way now**

**Who should Percy see Nemesis as? Hera? Athena? Fates? Annabeth? Kronos? somebody else?**


	10. Chapter 10

-Ogden, Utah-

Finding somewhere to buy clothes near where Argo II landed was so much harder than Annabeth thought it would be. After walking for ten minutes they gave up and Hazel called for Arion to pick them up. Fitting the three of them on the back of the horse was also harder than they thought and Annabeth was sure she was going to fall to her death the entire ride. Luckily, they found a mall in someplace called Ogden.

The three of them didn't talk much until they started walking aimlessly around stores. "So," Hazel started, "The only person you remembered, the guy you love, murdered demigods and got sent to Tartarus?" Her voice was casual as she tried her best not to be judging, even if it was near impossible not to.

Annabeth sighed, "Yeah. That's him. He wasn't always like that, Percy used to be the best guy I knew. He took the sky for me," her hand went to her hair where there used to be the gray streak that matched his.

"I don't like him," Frank flinched when Hazel elbowed him. "What? I don't! He's hiding too much stuff."

Hazel couldn't exactly disagree, "Do you know what he meant when he said he killed them to save everybody?"

"I wish," Annabeth blew out a sigh, "I want to wring his neck for keeping everything a secret. Stupid, seaweed brain, ignorant bastard." The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. "Why can't he tell me?" She threw her hands up angrily, "I just want to help him!"

Frank and Hazel exchanged a glance while watching their friend carefully, unsure what to tell her. "He can't keep it secret forever," Hazel tried.

The daughter of Minerva wanted to stab something, "He told me he loved me. He shouldn't be keeping it a secret at all!"

"Maybe he swore on the river Styx?" Frank thought suddenly, "if he did that he wouldn't be able to tell anyone."

Annabeth was silent for a minute, throwing random shirts and shorts into a basket without really looking at them. She hadn't thought of that possibility. I'm such an idiot, she thought to herself. How could she not think about the Styx? That was the most plausible explanation and yet she hadn't even considered it.

"If he did, then he probably told you all he could," Hazel attempted to cheer up her friend. She didn't like Percy that much, the guy killed people, that's hard to look past. But she knew Annabeth wouldn't love anyone who was truly bad, right? In the back of her head she knew that he might've been in a situation much like hers in Alaska. Could she really judge him after everything she did before dying?

"Yeah," Annabeth mumbled, still lost in thought, wondering exactly why Percy came back and what his part was in the Prophecy of Seven.

-On the banks of the Great Salt Lake in Utah-

The woman didn't look up as the two demigods approached her. As they got closer they could recognize the broken fortune cookies discarded all around her feet. She broke another one opened, scowled, and threw it over her shoulder mumbling, "Riches will not suddenly become available."

"Aunt Rosa?" Leo asked as he squinted up at the lady. She certainly looked like his aunt, the same hair, eyes and scowl. Yet his Aunt Rosa would never be caught dead wearing that outfit.

"Who?" Percy whispered, confused about what Leo was talking about. He didn't see Aunt Rosa.

Leo shook his head, "She can't be here; she's in Houston still." The son of Hephaestus was trying his best to convince himself that the woman in front of him was not the family member that threw him away, hated him, and left him all alone in the foster care system. He hated her.

The woman looked up with a sparkle in her eye, "Is that how you see me Leo Valdez? I bet you hate her a lot."

The two demigods paused, "Who are you?" Leo asked. Percy was staring at her with a strange look in his eyes that, in all truth, scared Leo. He looked calm yet still capable of ripping her head off with his bare hands. It was wrong.

She smiled, "You know who I am, son of Poseidon." The goddess went back to cracking open another fortune cookie, "Why are these always so happy?" She snarled.

"They're fortune cookies, they're supposed to be," tried Leo while staring at the lady with no idea who she was.

Looking up, the goddess smiled, "Fortune is neither nice nor mean. It is fair."

"You're Ethan's mom, Nemesis," Percy looked surprised as he remembered the one-eyed boy who had been thrown off Olympus. "I wasn't able to keep my promise," his words died off as a faraway look took over his face.

Nemesis smiled, "Such a good memory. My son gave up his eye to make a difference, yet he is still waiting to see the result."

Percy nodded, "I will keep my promise. They will be remembered, I'll make sure of it."

"Will you now? Percy Jackson, murderer of demigods, tortured prisoner of Tartarus, betrayed by so many, will you really keep the balance?" Her voice was a purr as Percy stepped closer to her without even noticing. Leo watched uneasily from the side, unsure what to say or do.

"When people look at me, they see the person they hate the most. Leo Valdez sees the aunt who abandoned him when he most needed her. Who is it that you see Percy Jackson? With so many possibilities, who is it that claims the most hate in your heart?" There was nothing in the world beyond her words. The three of them stood there in silence, all eyes trained on the demigod in question. Nobody knew what he would say, as Nemesis said, there were so many possibilities.

Percy wasn't sure he wanted to answer, hating a person was just as powerful as loving a person, and the person he saw already controlled too much of his life. "I see Luke when he was possessed by Kronos," he met the ageless, gold eyes that he had seen in his nightmare for months before seeing every single day for four years. It would've been funny to see the son of Hermes in all the leather, but Percy couldn't see past his eyes. He would never forget those eyes. The Titan King who ruined so much of his life, he was the one that Percy hated more than anyone else.

Hera, Athena, Gabe, the Fates, Zeus…himself- none of them compared to the pain and fury that he felt when thinking about Kronos. They had all ruined his life, caused him to be nearly destroyed mentally and physically, but they weren't the ones to actually do it to him. Kronos was the one who dragged the knives through his skin, to impale spears into his side, to drown him, to crush bones, to carve out organs, to put him in a Sicilian bull, it was Kronos who did all the dirty work.

"I hate a lot of people but Kronos was the worst. Hate doesn't even describe what I feel for him. But that doesn't mean I won't keep the balance," Percy's voice was devoid of emotions as he easily won the staring contest him and Nemesis were having. "Keeping the balance doesn't always mean doing the 'good' thing, right?"

She burst out laughing, "You are different than I was expecting, perhaps you should've been my son instead of barnacle brain's," Nemesis spoke finally, smiling, she continued, "You are also correct Percy Jackson. Remember: sometimes death is the only way to keep the balance- my son, Ethan, understood that. Total destruction and total peace cannot happen. Your choice is more than a mere opportunity, it will decided the new balance. Choose carefully Son of Poseidon."

"I understand," Percy spoke with a confidence that made the goddess start laughing again. She liked the kid.

Turning to Leo, Nemesis' look became softer, "Hera has been abandoned by the gods, blamed for the war between the two camps. You will not find help from her."

Percy gave a small smile, "Serves her right." His mind was still far away, avoiding the memories that Nemesis brought up while looking like Kronos. Those eyes- they burned his soul and made him feel all the pain again. He couldn't fall to Kronos, not now after his escape. He was stronger than that.

Nemesis spared an amused look at him, not completely ignorant of the internal battle Percy was facing, before returning her gaze to Leo, "I'll help you guys out instead of Hera. I'm not as lenient as her though, I won't reward success just because I like you. True success requires sacrifice."

"Didn't you side with the Titans before?" Percy asked suspiciously, finally dragged away from his memories. He chose to ignore what she said about sacrifice. If success came from sacrifice he would be king of the gods by now.

She nodded, "I did, I'm the goddess of balance, and it's my job to tear down the proud and powerful. During the Second Titan War, that was the Olympians; now it's Gaea and her giants. Anyways, son of Hephaestus, in the near future there will be a problem you cannot solve," Nemesis tossed a fortune cookie towards Leo who barely caught it, "When you need the answer just open that."

"How will I know when I need to open it?" Leo asked while handling the cookie like Greek fire before tucking it in his tool belt.

The goddess shrugged, "You'll know. Be prepared: everything comes with a cost and using that fortune cooking will cost you dearly." She turned back to Percy, "You need to save the son of Hades before the first of July, he and all of Rome will die if you don't."

"What? Why? Where is Nico?" Percy asked frantically. Before the whole Tartarus ordeal, Nico had been sort of like an unreliable younger brother. The idiot tricked him to be prisoner in the Underworld, but the kid always found a way to redeem himself.

Rolling her eyes, Nemesis headed towards her motorcycle, "Too many questions, you'll figure everything out." She got on the bike and revved the engine, "Avenging an old wrong while on your quest will help wonders. It might even bring some balance to this war!" With those final words she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Leo and Percy stood there, staring at the spot where the goddess of Revenge had stood and had no idea what to do with the information she gave them. "Any idea what the old wrong is?" Leo asked finally.

"No clue. Any idea why Rome and Nico will die in six days?" Percy questioned right back.

Shrugging, Leo sighed. Nemesis seemed to think she was helping but he wasn't sure if the goddess did anything more than confuse them. When they took off walking in search of the celestial bronze again, Leo remembered something that Nemesis had told Percy. "Hey Perce?" the other demigod nodded to show he was listening, "What's the opportunity she said you have?"

Twenty-three steps later and Percy still hadn't answered his question which led the demigod to think that he never would when suddenly the son of Poseidon spoke: "I don't know." Three words and Leo knew Percy had just lied to him.

_Percy hung in the room that he woke up in, chains biting at his wrists and dried blood trailed down his arms. Unconscious, he didn't hear the door open and even if he was awake he wouldn't have looked. He didn't want to see the childish glee on the dust face of the titan king. _

_Water splashed on his body, jolting Percy awake and healing some of his wounds. His head jerked up to find a man and woman staring at him. The man looked bizarre, his head was completely bald except for a tuft of red hair on his forehead. He wore red sweatpants and a white shirt with a picture of black scales. He was standing on tiptoes while little white wings flapped from his ankle bones. A blinding white smile lit up his face as he stared at the bloody demigod. _

"_Yo, what's up?" He stepped forward to get a good look at youngest son of Poseidon, "You know, I've always wanted to meet you, had to wait for the right opportunity though- OUCH!" _

_The woman smacked the back of his head, "Stop it with the bad puns, Caerus!" She was a beautiful lady with long chestnut hair hanging in a braid over her shoulder, and a baby boy on her hip._

"_Damn it woman, aren't you supposed to be peaceful?" the man, Caerus, snapped at her with a glare while rubbing his head._

_She ignored him, "Percy Jackson?" the soothing sound of her voice calmed the demigod who wasn't too happy about two strangers interrupting his sleep._

"_The one and only," was his hoarse reply as he eyed the pair with his one good eye. Recently he had lost his right eye to a drakon in a fight to the death. Percy wondered sometimes if being completely blind would make his punishment better or worse._

_Caerus smiled down at the young man, "Glad to see you haven't gone crazy."_

_Percy raised an eyebrow only to flinch, "Haven't you heard? I'm a murderer. What do you want from me?"_

_The woman frowned, "We know about the choice you face in the future." Her eyes trailed up and down his body, taking in all his wounds and forced herself not to show her horror. "Didn't you get the curse of Achilles?"_

_A barked laugh that held no humor made her jump, "Yeah. I'm still cursed, Kronos had to get creative to get around that little problem." He studied the two gods in front of him for a moment before repeating his question, "What do you want from me?"_

"_Oh nothing much," Caerus walked around the room casually, "Just a little promise from you."_

"_A promise?" Percy thought they had to be insane if they thought he was in any state to promise them anything other than his impending death at the hands of his torturer. _

_The woman nodded, "This is our only chance-"_

"_Opportunity," Caerus interrupted._

"_Opportunity," the woman glared at the man again as she shifted the baby to her other hip, "to bring peace to the council of gods."_

_Percy stared at them, "You guys really are insane," he mused, "The gods will never stop fighting."_

"_Doesn't matter," the woman shrugged, "Whether they survive this new war or die, there will be peace."_

"_Really, Eirene? You're going with the whole 'rest in peace' thing again aren't you?" Caerus gave the woman a disapproving look._

_She rolled her eyes, "You're too young to talk. I've dealt with their petty arguments for centuries and I'm done with them. Anyways it doesn't matter, it's up to Percy."_

"_What the Hades are you talking about?" Percy was completely lost. Caerus and Eirene? He had never heard those names before. Maybe Annabeth would know? _

_Caerus blew the tuft of hair out of his face, "You have a choice that will decide the fate of the world coming up, right?" Percy didn't disagree, "That choice is the only opportunity to change our family. The Olympians have never gotten along and are now on the brink of a civil war. You can change that- only you."_

_The demigod almost snorted but remembered it would probably hurt, "Why should I help them? They put me here."_

_Eirene smiled, "Because you want revenge on them but you know that this isn't entirely their fault. You have a chance to change them so in the future this will never happen again. You can make the Greek world peaceful for the first time ever."_

_Percy didn't want to admit it, but he knew they were right. There was still a good part of him that wanted to kill each god and goddess that voted him down here. Yet, Eirene was right, the Fates set this all up. Everything that's happened to him has been a part of their plan to make him unbiased. The Fates were the ones who deserved his revenge. "IF I let the gods win, and that's a big 'if', I promise to find some way to bring peace to the council," he finally relented. _

_It wasn't much of a promise, but Caerus acted like Percy had just sworn on Styx that he would save the world for the gods. "You're the best Percy! Hey, are you blind in that eye?" he pointed to the bloody, swollen right side of the demigod's face. _

_Percy nodded and the god stepped up and flicked him right on the swollen eyelid that covered the sliced eye. Percy screamed in pain and wanted to cover his eye up and go into fetal position but he couldn't. He was hanging from a ceiling with some fucking god flicking his wounds. He wanted to scream at the god but Caerus just smiled. "A little gift from me to you," he said happily. Seriously, this guy seemed to always be happy._

"_A gift?" Percy gasped out._

_Caerus nodded, "I'm the god of opportunity," he pointed at the demigod's right eye, "And I just made it so you aren't blind in that eye. Actually, I took the opportunity to make it better- OUCH!"_

"_Stop it with the opportunities!" The goddess yelled again, the baby in her arms stirred and snuggled closer to the woman and wrapping his little hands around her braid._

_Rolling his eyes, Caerus continued, "_Anyways_, I gave you the gift so you can see opportunities. Well, everyone can see opportunities but they usually miss them or ignore them or wait too long to make a decision," Eirene shot him a glare that brought him from his rambling, "But with this gift you can see them at the moment when you should take it. It's not much but it will make your life way easier, trust me."_

_Percy nodded along because he felt that was expected on him. In reality, he didn't quite understand what the god was going on about or how he would ever 'see' opportunities or whatever but oh well. He really didn't care much at this point. He turned to the woman, "Who are you?"_

_She gave a caring, motherly smile that reminded Percy of his mother, "I'm the goddess of Peace and this," she looked down at the baby, "is Ploutos, the god of plenty."_

_Nodding, Percy couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't get some more war-like gods to help him out. It would've been pretty handy to have some new powers in the new war. Sighing, Percy knew he shouldn't complain. The fact that any god would take the time to talk to him, let alone give him a gift, was more attention than most demigods ever got in all of history. _

"_Thanks," he finally said, feeling like he had to say something._

"_No problem dude," Caerus linked his arm with Eirene, "Good luck in the future! Remember our promise."_

"_Good luck," Eirene called before the three gods flashed away. _

_Peace, Percy thought. He liked that Eirene didn't care which side he picked, to hear a goddess not try to use him for her own gain shocked him. Caerus wanted to use him, but he was straight forward about it. For reasons unknown, Percy kind of liked the two of them. _

_Musing over the possibilities in the future, Percy started to form a plan. It was at this moment that he decided the outcome of the war._

**A/N: okay here it is, here's what happened in Tartarus. Does it make sense? **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I was really tempted to do the fates but Kronos torturing him I think would hold the most hate in his life. Pain is hard to forget. The guest who reviewed saying it that Percy should see himself, that was so smart. I tried to write it but I just couldn't figure out how to get that to work with the idea I have of his personality later on. BUT that did solidify an idea I have for later where we see some internal fighting of dark percy and old percy. if that makes sense...**

**Well let me know what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

-Argo II-

Piper sat on the deck of the ship, staring pointedly away from the knife in her hand. She didn't want to look and see some horrible death of one of her friends or something equally horrible. Yet she wanted to take a peek, just a small one. She knew that she wasn't the only one that felt like they were flying blind on this quest and Katoptris might be the only chance to gleam some information.

Groaning, she tilted her head up. The quest. She didn't particularly like thinking about their trip to Greece. Every time she did think about it, Piper couldn't help but think of the worst case scenarios. Once upon a time, the daughter of Aphrodite hadn't been so pessimistic but the last year changed everything- the fake memories changed her.

A chunk of her life was a lie, and more importantly, her relationship with Jason never happened. That tore at Piper's heart. Maybe it was because she had goddess of love as a mother, but Piper knew love when she saw it and she knew she loved Jason. Yet Jason was from Rome and had a whole life that first he had forgotten, and now refused to tell her about it.

If that wasn't bad enough, Piper felt useless. Everyone, even Percy, was helping the quest along. They could all fight or make ships or were super smart and then there was Piper. She could convince a monster to give her a car. Oh yeah, like that's helpful.

Katoptris seemed to call Piper towards her again. Succumbing to temptation, she looked into the blade. At first there was only her reflection, perhaps she should brush her hair today, and then the surface of the blade rippled.

Romans were gathered in a crowd while the skinny bastard yelled something while waving his fist around. Piper could easily tell that they were getting ready for war. Reyna stood off to the side, not with a happy look on her face. Piper wanted to hate the girl, the daughter of Bellona was a possible love interest of Jason, yet Reyna had been nothing but nice and professional.

The blade changed scenes.

Solid gold eyes blinked in the blade, three old ladies cutting a piece of blue yarn at a fruit stand, Jason fighting alongside with Annabeth and Leo, two giants in matching yellow togas, a large bronze vase, Jason and herself drowning in water as Percy looked on, frozen in fear.

All those images flashed through the blade's surface so fast she barely saw each of them. She wanted to look away, she was terrified of the future Katoptris was showing her. Piper wasn't ignorant but could anyone blame her for hoping that Gaea wouldn't kill everyone?

Focusing once more, Piper saw the blade fog up before slowly clearing. A small green millage marker on the side of a road read 'Topeka 32'. Off to the side was a slightly plump man wearing a purple Camp Jupiter shirt and a hat covered in leafy vines. There was a silver goblet in his outstretched hand, as if he was waiting for her to take it. That was a gift, she knew it instantly just as she knew that they had to go and meet the waiting god.

"Hey," she jumped slightly to see Jason slightly limping towards her. He smiled as he sat down next to her, "See anything good?"

Piper shook her head, "Not really. Just gloom and doom."

Her boyfriend nodded in understanding, "Just the usual then." They both smiled slightly and Piper leaned over so her head rested on his shoulder.

"Do you ever imagine a life without monsters?" She asked softly and wanted to take the question back as soon as it passed through her lips. Gods, she sounded like such a coward.

Jason thought over the question, seriously considering an answer before replying, "I used to when I was younger, but now I'm kind of happy about the monsters? Okay, maybe not _happy_… um grateful?"

The daughter of Aphrodite stifled a giggle before turning her head to look at his face. The small scar on his lip always made her smile. What kind of kid sticks a stapler in his mouth? "You're grateful there are monsters?"

He shrugged, "I never would've met you without them."

All doubts that had plagued her mind since their trip to Rome flew from her mind along with all intelligent thought. Yep. She knew there was a reason she loved the son of Jupiter, fake memories be damned, they were meant to be together. Piper was about to kiss him when they heard the shuffling of people climbing the ladder.

"I'm never riding that horse again!" Annabeth's voice came from the ground sounding extremely angry.

"I'm sorry!" Hazel's squeaked in reply, sounding a bit guilty.

Frank got to the deck first and looked exasperated, "I wasn't even on the horse on the way back!" He hadn't thought about it on the way there, which made him feel utterly stupid, but he could've just changed into a bird instead of forcing three people onto Arion.

"I don't care. He wants to kill me, I swear," Annabeth definitely wasn't happy.

Hazel reached the deck next and smiled at the couple sitting there before turning back to the ladder, "He just hasn't warmed up to you, that's all."

Annabeth climbed aboard and was about to reply when she saw Jason and Piper. Her smile held a bitter sadness that Piper didn't miss, "Are Percy and Leo back yet?"

Jason shook his head, "Should we go looking for them?"

"Why don't we give them a chance?" Hazel interrupted the other's thinking. The daughter of Pluto had spent a lot of time contemplating the enigma that was Percy Jackson since Frank mentioned the River Styx. While she didn't know much about the guy, she knew a couple of things: he and Annabeth are in love, he killed demigods and got sent to Tartarus, he was possibly forced into that action, he knew and wanted to save Nico, and he was the first to give Leo a chance after a possible possession. All in all, the son of Neptune hadn't done anything to make her not trust him since she met him.

The others didn't look quite pleased at the idea but they relented and Piper asked if they had found everything. The conversation continued on from there without a single mention of the two missing demigods. That topic was off limits.

Piper was listening to Frank explain how he could change shape (which she wasn't sure she believed or not) when she heard something that sounded like yelling off in the distance. She shushed the others and they all listened carefully.

"Start the engine!" Leo's frantic voice cut through the air as everyone rushed to the side of the ship to see what was going on.

Leo and Percy were carrying a large sheet of Celestial Bronze awkwardly between them while running as fast as they could. "Start the ship!" Percy yelled as he looked back at the mob of angry Nymphs following right behind them.

A handsome guy who kind of looked like a girl, led the mob while screaming, "Give me back!"

The entire scene was hilarious. Jason was the first to react and went to the control station and tried to figure out how to start the ship. It was times like these that he really wished Leo wasn't so ADD that he made flying a ship a physical activity while also playing video games. Giving up on the ship, Jason summoned a gust wind to carry the sheet of bronze to the deck, leaving Percy and Leo to sprint towards the ladder.

The moment Leo's feet touch the deck he was running towards the controls and attempting to take off. Percy swung aboard soon after and pulled up the ladder behind him. The whole ship began rocking while the angry nymphs called obscenities that made Hazel blush crimson.

"What the Hades did you guys do?" Annabeth yelled, she had never seen nymphs act like this before, especially not with Percy! They usually were all over him.

The ship jerked into a fast take off as it lifted into the air. Without the ground under them, Leo and Percy looked visibly relieved. "We ran into Narcissus," Percy said while he leaned over to catch his breath. Gods he hadn't ran like that in years.

"The pretty guy that died because he loved his reflection?" Frank asked confused. Why would meeting him cause them to be chased by a mob?

Leo nodded, "Yeah, that asshole. He wouldn't give up the Celestial Bronze because he could see himself in it so we kind of just took it."

"Wait, didn't he die hundreds of years ago?" Jason held up his hands to slow the conversation down.

Percy gave him a look that was the equivalent of "no duh" before saying "Lots of people are coming back to life since the Doors of Death are open." Hazel's uneasy shift beside Frank did not go unnoticed by the son of Poseidon. The Doors of Death remaining open had been a big deal back when he was in Tartarus so he understood the magnitude of the situation a bit better than the others.

"So you stole from him," Piper wasn't judging since she had been sent to wilderness school for a reason.

Leo laughed, "You should've seen the tidal wave Percy sent at them! It was hilarious."

Annabeth shook her head with a small smile playing along her lips. That sounded just like something Percy would do, he never did have the patience for annoying people. "Where to next?"

"Kansas," Piper and Percy spoke at the same time. Their gazes caught and the others looked between the two.

"Why do you say Kansas?" Piper asked first, the uneasy feeling that came with Percy knowing something before he should came back.

He shrugged, "I have my sources."

Jason narrowed his eyes, "Sources? As in monster sources?"

"Yeah, let me just call up my favorite drakon, Phil, he _loves_ to gossip," Percy rolled his eyes sarcastically. "How'd you know?" He asked Piper, ignoring Jason again.

She pulled out Katoptris, "It shows me images, not many but some of them are important." Piper felt uncomfortable with the sudden attention on her and dreaded them asking about all the times she saw people dying in the blade.

Percy didn't say anything about it and instead headed over to the control panel that Leo was standing at, the thing made no sense at all, "Do you know where in Kansas?" He called to Piper.

"You don't?" At shake of his head, Piper continued, "Topeka mile marker 32. There was some guy there waiting for us."

Finally something Annabeth could talk about, "What did he look like?"

"He was in a purple camp Jupiter shirt and had a hat with vines on it, oh, and he was holding a silver goblet," Piper knew that wasn't much to go on but it wasn't like she could show them the vision.

"Bacchus," Jason spoke confidently, remembering the quest he had when younger where he helped the god out.

"Mr. D?" Percy blanched, that was one person he did not miss at all. The guy was the biggest pain in the ass ever.

Frank's eyebrows scrunched together as he thought out loud, "I thought the gods were ordered to cease contact with all mortals?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes in response, "The gods never follow orders about anything unless it's to their advantage. If Bacchus wants to meet us, I think we should go."

"Do you really think he could help at all? I don't even think Mr. D knows how to fight," Percy was frowning at the thought of his old camp director. He had been ecstatic when he found out the god wasn't allowed to contact them. Lady Hestia had broken that order so she could talk to him in Colorado and he wished his dad would too, but the rest of the gods could keep their distance.

"Bacchus is a good guy, he'll help us out," Jason reassured Percy who still highly doubted that the wine god was good for anything but getting drunk at a party.

"Okay! I've never been to Kansas," Hazel interrupted and actually was excited about going to a new state.

Leo set the coordinates, "To Kansas we go, Dorhty," he gave a dramatic bow to Hazel, causing Frank to give him a hard glare. With nothing else to discuss everyone parted to go eat or sleep.

Piper saw Annabeth head towards Percy who was leaning on the railing alone before shaking her head and walked to the Mess Hall for dinner. Those two were so obviously in love that it was almost painful to watch them struggle through all their problems. Piper had a feeling that Percy was hiding more than he let on, not about the quest but about how Tartarus changed him. There were times he tried too hard to appear normal and nobody could be normal after years of torture. Maybe Annabeth could get him to open up. She could even heal him.

Percy heard the daughter of Athena tread carefully towards him. They hadn't really talked since their argument in the morning. Percy had avoided thinking about Annabeth, he didn't want to remember his nightmares of her hating him and leaving him, even killing him. He was afraid of losing her and had no idea how to keep her close. He never wanted them to be separated like that again.

Annabeth stepped up to the rail so she stood maybe a foot away from Percy. She looked at him from the corner of her eye to find him with the expressionless mask that he wore too often. His black hair that was a little longer than usual blew around in the wind. His arms were crossed on the railing and his eyes were trained on the sunset behind them.

"I'm sorry," she whispered finally. After hours of contemplation she knew that she had to step back and leave him his secrets. Percy, as much as he was the same, had obviously been changed- anyone would've been, yet she forgot that sometimes. He seemed so much like the old Percy at times that she forgets the horrors he's seen and experienced. Here she was getting all upset over secrets he can't tell her when she should be at his side. Both of their lives had been hard enough without excess, pointless fighting. Demigods lives were too short for regrets. If she didn't want to lose him again, she was going to have give what she wanted to receive. Love for Love.

The son of Poseidon gave her a strange look, "Why are you apologizing?"

She thought for a moment on what to say before replying, "I didn't trust you, I should since I always trusted you in the past, yet I didn't. I'm sorry."

Percy quietly stared at her, his eyes trailing over every inch of her face with an intensity that made her blush, "Don't worry about it." His eyes moved back to the pink and yellow sunset, "I've been free for almost a year and I still can't get over how pretty the sky is."

Annabeth nodded in agreement, "It's gorgeous," She gave him a careful look, "What was it like?"

He didn't reply right away, Percy did that a lot Annabeth realized. He never was this careful with his words before. "It was horrible," His voice was so soft she barely heard what he was saying. "I- I can't go back."

That small truth that he granted her made her close the distance and lean into his side. Percy was startled at first before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head. "I missed you Wise Girl."

"I missed you too Seaweed Brain."

**A/N: Okay, I got fluffy. I can only live with Annabeth and Percy at odds for so long, and I like jasper. They're cute with their awkwardness. **

**I'm so excited to write the next chapter, I really hope I can put my idea on paper, which is why this chapter is a bit shorter than the last couple. But I figured I should post this before going on and writing more.**

**Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so happy that chapter made sense. I should be updating more often these next couple of weeks so hopefully this story will move along well. Let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading this!**


	12. Chapter 12

-Argo II-

Nobody slept well that night. It was as if everyone knew that this was the end of their peaceful days.

Frank had nightmares about his grandmother, he knew he saw a bird fly from the window, but that didn't keep his brain from conjuring images of her locked in the attic while fire ate away at their house. Gaea's laugh echoed in his ears long after he woke up, drenched in sweat.

Hazel sat awake in her bed, eyes squeezed shut and hands over her ears. She knew that none of what she was seeing was real, but it felt it. She hadn't experienced blackouts since she shared one with Frank back on their quest to Alaska. Yet that didn't stop the memories from plaguing her during the night. She felt helpless and alone.

Hazel knew that demigods experience horrible things in their lives from the time they are born till their usually untimely deaths but she wondered if that was for the better or not. As kids, they take everything in stride and never spend too long thinking about anything for too long. Children are always more adaptable. Percy and Annabeth were twenty years old, they have passed puberty and have accepted their lives. They fight and survive because they know that they will do everything and anything to live, they've came to terms with their doubts. They knew that living, no matter how dangerous a life, was better than hiding or dying. But Hazel was stuck in the middle. She was sixteen years old and had spent a long time out of the world of the living. The daughter of Pluto wanted to be as brave as the others, but there were times when she was alone in the dark that she simply couldn't. Leaning over, fumbling with the lamp, she turned on the light. Visibly relaxing, Hazel opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to be brave.

Jason laid in bed, tossing and turning as he dreamed of Thalia and the hunters fighting a losing battle. The Centaurs were keeping their distance due to the hunter's silver arrows flying from their bows at unhuman speeds, but their own arrows were just as accurate. They were fighting on even ground. Suddenly, a chariot pushed aside centaurs and three people hopped out to stand with the hunters. Clarisse shouted orders to the other two girls from Camp Half-Blood and the fight started to turn tides.

Piper felt as if someone was sitting on her chest. No matter which position she laid in the pressure never got better. Soon she would fall asleep, all she had to do was stop thinking. If only it was that simple. The images from Katoptris spun in her mind as she tried to make sense of them. Piper felt like all the information she gleamed was important, but she was shown so little that it was hard to figure out how it would fall in place during this quest. She had to figure this out, she had to help.

Annabeth hadn't realized just how much she missed Percy until he held her close to him while she slept in bed next to him. Before falling asleep, they had just laid there together with her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her, keeping her safe. They spoke softly about memories, or about people he hadn't seen in years. They laughed and smiled, and they found peace in each other's company. In the back of her mind, Annabeth knew she wanted to learn more about Percy and his secrets. She wanted to know but she ignored the urge to question him again. He said he had to kill them, so she would believe him. Four years ago she had taken a knife for him, knowing without a doubt that he would save the world. She'd rather not get stabbed again but, ignoring her logical side that wanted the pride of knowing everything, she trusted her heart, and she gave Percy her heart a long time ago.

Percy stared at the ceiling, he didn't want to sleep, not with Annabeth there with him. _Annabeth_. He was still in shock that she'd come back to him. Percy wasn't an idiot, he knew her better than anyone and he knew that she was still dying to figure out his secrets. But she had put that aside to be with him. The thought brought a smile to his face as he felt her chest rise and fall in the steady rhythm of sleep. He pulled her a little closer and kissed her forehead as she snuggled up to him more. Something was going to go wrong, he knew it, and he would protect Annabeth no matter the cost.

Leo never even made it to bed. All night he was tinkering with the engine, fixing random things that he had put off, and making small new inventions that he figured would help at some point or at least leave a bit of a legacy if he were to die. Buford kept him company as he played loud Latino dance music and desperately kept his thoughts at bay. The fear of being possessed again and killing one of the others weighed heavily on his mind. Leo had spent a lot of time alone in the foster system, his family abandoning them. He never wanted to feel hated like that again. He had to keep their trust.

It was the lack of sleep that made everyone particularly snippy the next morning. Bacchus had been waiting at the mileage marker of Topeka 32, not for them but for Ceres. He said something about Gaea contaminating the crops and turning them against the gods. Leo couldn't help but imagine plants like Audrey II in _Little Shop of Horrors_ being sent to Mount Olympus and trying to swallow Zeus whole. Bacchus hadn't appreciated his laughing.

Percy and Bacchus bickered until the god began to consider turning Percy into a dolphin before sending him back to Tartarus until Annabeth and Frank pulled the demigod away. Luckily, Jason was on Bacchus' good side and Piper had her charmspeak, but really the god was useless. Leo was starting to understand why Percy had thought it was a waste of time to visit the wine dude.

Everything officially started to go wrong when Bacchus flashed out, claiming that this was a trap if Ceres hadn't shown up yet. Turns out that was the only good information he gave them, and, of course, it was too late to do anything about it.

They were standing on the deserted Kansas road not long after the god left when the wind picked up. Everything went silent. Birds stopped chirping and flying, nobody even breathed as dread and fear settled deep in their lungs. Slowly, and with the crackling of embers in a fireplace, all the sunflowers turned to face them and the corn leaned forward, aching for the taste of demigod blood to please their mother.

"_Seven little demigods, lost in Kansas_," the sleepy voice hummed and the ground under them rumbled ever so slightly.

Percy and Jason were the first to react, drawing their swords and moving into a fighting stance. The others followed suit, drawing out their respective weapons. Frank morphed into an elephant and stood close to Hazel.

"_So brave_," a small chuckle sent shivers down their spines, "_Seven little soldiers fighting a war they know they can't win. What did Bacchus tell you?_" when nobody replied she continued on, "_Did he tell you how to throw a party?_" They all stayed silent, as a communal internal groan went around because that is exactly what Bacchus did. How embarrassing. "_Well, I'll let you know how _I_ would throw a party. No healthy, organic snacks like him or Ceres would recommend. No, I only need two demigods. A male and female._"

"Show yourself!" Jason yelled as he turned in a circle, trying to pinpoint their threat.

"_So courageous, Jason Grace, maybe I should choose you," _She purred as she took a good look at the half-breeds that could wake her up, "_Oh but then there is Perseus Jackson. I see you came out of hiding, have you picked a side?_"

Percy, unlike Jason, stood his ground and wasn't looking anywhere in particular. He tilted his head to the side as his grip on Riptide became slightly tighter, "Gaea," His voice was loud and confident, "I guess your beauty sleep didn't work since you're still in hiding."

A laugh that resembled rockslides shook the air around them, "_My son said you had quite the attitude, I had hoped he'd beat it out of you by now._"

The demigods jumped when Percy let out a loud, humorless laugh, "Don't give him a hard time, he tried his best. Kronos just fails at everything he does."

"_He does, doesn't he?_" Mother Earth mused, "_I know you're worst fears little son of Poseidon. You don't want to fight this battle._"

No emotions could be found on Percy's face as he regarded her words. A small smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth, the only betrayal of his doubt was in the whitening of his knuckles that gripped Riptide. "I've spent a lot of time getting to know my fears," he casually regarded a scar on his hand, "Surprisingly, you aren't one of them."

"_I'm not. But they are,_" Percy whirled around to see that Gaea does, in fact, know his fears. Not just any fear, but his worst one.

Standing in front of him, weapons ready, were Annabeth, Leo, and Jason. Their eyes were solid gold as they gazed upon him impassively. The ground shot tendrils of rock and dirt to wrap around Piper, Frank and Hazel's wrists, arms, and mouths. They could still breath, just not speak.

"_How about we play a party game_," Gaea's voice spoke from Leo's mouth as he stepped forward, hammer in hand.

"_If you kill us, I won't take these three nobodies and I will let you go on with your petty quest, just the four of you_," Jason spun his gladius around, his gold eyes never wavering. Percy watched, trying his best to feign nonchalance, but his eyes kept darting to the daughter of Athena.

"_Or we kill you and I let all of them go so they can die on their quest anyways_." The voice was all wrong coming from Annabeth's mouth. Percy felt a new wave of rage replace some of his initial terror as he watched her raise her sword slowly.

"_Either way, I will have fun destroying you Perseus Jackson_," Gaea's voice echoed on the empty road as it came from the three possessed demigods.

"And if I don't want to play?" Percy asked slowly, his eyes darting to the three imprisoned demigods. Their eyes were filled with terror. Frank was obviously angry as he morphed into different animals. No matter if it was a seal, ferret, hawk, or dragon, he couldn't escape the earth shackles around him. Hazel's nerves were drawing gold and other valuables out of the ground towards her. Piper was left to watch on in horror, ignoring the small part of her that wanted Jason to survive because she didn't want him forced into killing anyone, let alone the man Annabeth loved.

"_You don't have a choice_," the words rung in Percy's ears as Jason, Leo, and Annabeth ran to attack him. Percy did the only thing he could do: he dodged and defended, unable to attack the only people who accepted him, or semi-accepted him, since he was set free by Hera.

The problem wasn't that he couldn't kill them.

The problem was that he had done it too many times already.

Not Jason and Leo because he hadn't known them, but Annabeth, Grover, Clarisse, Thalia, the Stoll brothers, Chiron, he had killed them all repeatedly. Kronos' tortures were never just physical and Percy did everything he could to live longer, because dying wasn't an option. Dying was not an escape which is what makes eternal punishment so horrible. It was this betrayal of putting his life ahead of theirs that had haunted him and made it unable for him to feel angry at his friends for not trusting him. It made him sad but never angry. He didn't deserve their trust, not with their blood on his hands.

Clanging of swords brought him back from his thoughts. This was reality. If he killed them here then they couldn't come back. They couldn't attack him later after befriending him like they always did while he was being tortured. There were only two choices during his time in Tartarus: Betray or be betrayed.

"Annabeth," he grunted as her sword slammed into his and pushed their bodies together, "Snap out of it!"

He was met with no reply. Jason sent a blast of wind that knocked Percy on his feet, rolling out of the way as Leo's hammer slammed into the ground where his head had been, cracking the pavement. Annabeth was waiting and slashed his arm. Percy ignored the slight burn, he'd had worse and his attention focused on her. He wondered where it was that she learned to fight so well. Luke would be proud of her.

A scream of pain was ripped from his throat as a blast of flame slammed into his right hand, his sword hand. Percy didn't drop Riptide but instead switched hands. His left was just as good as his right. Sadly, his left arm was the one that had been cut by Annabeth seconds earlier.

"Come on you guys," Percy growled, he was seriously getting angry, "Wakey, wakey." He spun aside as Leo ran at him, on fire, a blue glow around his head. Using the flat of his blade, Percy slammed it into the back of Leo's skull and flinched as the fire user crumpled to the ground. One still alive, two still trying to kill him.

Jason rose in the air as a small tornado formed under him, his gold eyes trained on the son of Poseidon below. Annabeth moved to Percy's right, trying to disappear in his blind side. Too bad he didn't have one. He met her blade with his and felt the tug of his gut while forming a shield around him out of a sheet of water. The shield barely stopped the sharp slices of wind Jason threw at his back. The water fell, and Percy immediately willed it to change into a sheet of ice upon the road that glowed blue when he glanced at it. Black Ice was a nasty problem he learned about in Colorado, it was nearly invisible and dangerously slick.

Percy walked on it without a second thought, his eyes darting between the two remaining demigods. "Anytime now, guys," he whispered before Jason shot at him from above with his sword in front. Their swords met and Percy was pushed back, falling before jumping up again to run towards Jason.

Percy nearly fell and a slight scream of pain came from him as a celestial bronze dagger impaled itself in his leg. He knew that dagger too well. Percy met Annabeth's gold eyes and saw them blink in surprise. "You do not want to play that game," His words were deadly calm as he pulled the knife out, he held it in his burned hand and was happy that fire couldn't burn him too badly. Thank you dad, he sent a silent prayer while assessing his opponents once more.

Percy reached out his arm and beckoned with a finger before he pointed the dagger at Annabeth, "Come and get me," he whispered as he got ready for impact. Annabeth sprinted towards him before her legs flung out from under her, her head smashing into the pavement, knocking her out cold. Two alive, one still being an asshole. Well, he couldn't really change that now could he?

Jason held back and watched as Percy flipped the knife so it was in an icepick grip, he raised his sword and faced the son of Jupiter. Storm clouds moved swiftly across the sky as thunder rumbled in the distance. Lightning lit up the upper hemisphere and rain started to sprinkle before pouring down on the seven demigods.

"Idiot," Percy whispered as he took control of the water around him, creating tentacles that moved around him, whipping them at Jason to distract him. Lightning hit the cornfield to the right and set the field ablaze. Gods Percy hoped this work and didn't turn him into calamari. He glanced up and saw the light blue glow in the thunderstorm through his right eye. This was the only opportunity he would have.

Wind ripped at the corn fields making them look like angry ocean waves. Percy's hair and clothes whipped around and he had a distinct feeling that Jason was trying to send him to Oz when a funnel began lowering from the clouds, growing closer and closer to earth. He seriously did not need a tornado right now. Why couldn't Gaea possess them on the coast somewhere where there's lots of water? Hawaii sounds nice.

Jason raised his sword to the sky in a very Thor like move, he glowed a steady blue that was invisible to everybody but the son of Posiedon. Percy took a deep breath and moved the water to create a platform under his feet. With eyes on Jason, Percy pushed off, using the water as a type of spring board, to catapult him straight at the son of Jupiter. Lightning struck Jason's sword before surging towards Percy who was keeping his eyes open and ignoring the deep urge to flinch. With no hesitation, he threw the dagger while angling his sword to catch the lightning bolt and redirect it towards the blue tinted ground near his three imprisoned crewmates.

The lightning hit Riptide hard and Percy sure as Hades hoped he redirected it correctly as he flew backwards into the cornfield, the corn scratching at is body as he rolled and skidded until he came to a complete stop some thirty feet from the road.

Laying on his back, Percy struggled to find air, his chest hurt from the impact that had knocked the air right out of his lungs. "Ow," he groaned as he took a shallow breath, trying to remember how to breathe. Slowly while taking in his injuries, he stood up, his ears were ringing as he looked around him.

"-CY!" the son of Poseidon turned to see the corn had been bent and broken by his fall, leaving a tunnel back to the road. Hazel was running towards him. "PERCY!" she screamed again, as she got closer.

The demigod smiled as he saw that she wasn't electrocuted, "Are you okay?" He called out as he limped towards her. "Is everyone okay?" he amended as she slid to a stop in front of him.

Her smile stretched from ear to ear as she looked up into his eyes. "Everyone is fine," She linked her arm through his uninjured one to help support him as they stumbled back to the road. "I don't know how you did it," her voice held a trace of awe as she glanced at the battered demigod again, "but you made the lightning hit right in front of us which broke the road and let us free and at the same time the hilt of your dagger hit Jason on the head. It was amazing."

They reached the road and Percy took in the destruction around them. Annabeth was still laying on her back in the middle of the road, Leo was off to the side, and Jason was laying with his head in Piper's lap. The road itself looked like it had been exploded in one area and burned in another. "Where's Frank?"

Hazel looked up to the sky, "He's scouting, making sure there aren't any monsters coming."

Percy nodded and headed for Annabeth. He leaned down and checked her pulse and sighed in relief when he felt it still strong and good. Percy gently moved hair out of her face and looked up at the now blue sky to see Frank in his eagle form descending. He changed back to human the moment he landed.

Frank watched the son of Neptune carefully before giving a smile and sticking his hand out, "Thanks man, we owe you one."

A smile lit up Percy's face as he shook the big guy's hand, "No you don't. We're friends, this is what friends do."

"I'm glad we have you on our side," Piper's soft words carried over the space between her and Percy as she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "Thank you for saving them."

Merely nodding, Percy asked Frank to change into a bear or something so he could help carry their unconscious friends back to the ship where their wounds were treated and they were tied down to beds. Nobody knew if they would wake up as themselves or not.

Piper and Hazel both offered to bandage Percy's wounds but he refused. Instead, he locked himself in his cabin and slowly stripped off his clothes before jumping in the shower. Hot water poured over him, healing his wounds slowly. Percy couldn't help but marvel as his new cuts and burns healed without leaving a single scar. It had been so long since he'd been healed so well that he forgot that pain could go away.

The rest of his body was far from healed with scars and burns marring almost every inch of skin. He closed his eyes, even Percy couldn't stand to look at himself. Ignorance was bliss.

Once out the shower and in fresh clothes, Percy picked up Annabeth's dagger. He'd grabbed it before heading back to the Argo II and now he felt his eyes trail over its smooth blade, his dried blood still flaking off of it. Words from his past echoed in his head as sat down on his bed, dagger in hand, before falling asleep.

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze._

**A/N: Please oh please let me know if this makes sense and what you think about it. **

**To answer one review, I'm not going to rewrite the whole book, it's just that these beginning parts are so important in the future relationships of the crew mates, especially with Percy's new back story. Thank you so much for your review and thank you to everyone else that reviewed as well. I love reading them all! seriously I refresh my email every three minutes after updating to see if I got another review-I'm not joking. Thank you so so so much.**

**Anyone have any requests for parts of the book you absolutely want to see in this?**


End file.
